Rachel Pierce
by originallies
Summary: Rachel Pierce is the talented and loved daughter of Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore, Stefan doesn't know about her. Katherine loves Rachel more than anything, and has completely changed her ways for her. Kol meets her one day and promises to return for her, what happens when he comes back Will it be a happily ever after-or just not at all. Not to mention Marcel and his motive
1. Chapter 1

**Heylo! So my name is Grey and this is my first chapter of this new fanfic which is called Rachel Pierce. Rachel is Katherine's daughter who she had with Stefan, who doesn't know. She got pregnant because Emily Bennett put a spell on her before she "died" where she'd come back, but she'd come back pregnant, and so Rachel was born. There ARE time altercations so Rachel was born May 1** **st** **1992 , which I'm making as if it was the year that Katherine turned human, Elena was born then but not Bonnie and Caroline, so Elena is off with her own life now as an adult, and Bonnie and Caroline grow close to Rachel. Music? Yes. Originals? Yes. So just be patient as the story progresses and NO Stefan doesn't know about Rachel and won't for a while. And by awhile I don't even know myself! Haha, just read and enjoy my darlings!**

 **Katherine's Meal: . #more**

 **Katherine's Lima House Link:** **property/3069288863-6938-Aspen-Creek-Ln-Dallas-TX-75252#photo-1**

 **Katherine's Mystic Falls House Link: builder-community/Riverstone-Ranch-The-Meadows-Classic-3141015165/?omni_src=builder|promotedcommunitiesbanner#photo-2**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rachel Nicole Pierce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Katherine had come back, still a vampire, but pregnant. She didn't know what to do at first but ended up keeping the baby, who was a girl and she named Rachel Nicole Pierce. She wanted to put Petrova but decided against it, mainly because she was now Katherine Pierce, the fierce unstoppable evil bitch vampire, but after she had Rachel, it all changed. She had been trying to call Nadia who was across seas to inform her of her new sister, but Nadia never answered. Katherine wanted Rachel to have a normal life, and she changed for her. Rachel was now her world, and if anyone ever tried to hurt her, she'd kill them herself. Rachel is now three, and loves singing, which makes Katherine happy because she always loved music herself, not that anyone else knew that, it was her own secret. Katherine was good now, but nobody knew that, not even Stefan, who was Rachel's father. They were now at the mall which is where Rachel wanted to go for her birthday, but they never got around to it, so now there were. "Mommy I want to go get ice cweam!" "I don't know baby" "Pwease?" "Okay, let's go." Katherine said, giving in. "Can I go by myself mommy? It's wright there!" "Okay, fine but yell for me if you need me" Katherine handed her a five dollar bill and watched as her baby went to the ice cream stand. All of a sudden she heard somebody she never ever wanted to hear. Elijah or Klaus would have been better anyday, but not Kol. "Well, well, well if it isn't Katerina Petrova. May I ask what you're doing in a mall?" She was about to lie when Rachel came up. "Mommy, who is this man? He's cute." Katherine sighed mentally, no going back now. "Did she just call you Mommy? Katherine this is hilarious, what did you do compel a child? Even I wouldn't stoop that low." Katherine had enough and stabbed him in the gut with a knife that was on a nearby table. "Nice one Mommy, and no she didn't compwell me, I'm her baby, my daddy's name is Stefan but he doesn't know I exist apparently." "Baby, what did we talk about with talking to strangers?" "But he isn't a stranger, you know him." "Okay , well in that case this is Kol." "Hi Kol, I'm Rachel." She stuck out her hand, even Kol had a soft spot for her already. "Mommy can I go get a stuffed horsey?" "Yea" "Kol do you want to come?" "Sure?" he said, more of an asking position considering he never really liked children after Henrik. They went around for the rest of the day and at the end of the day Katherine invited him over for dinner, asking how Elijah was, who she still truly loved, loving Stefan more. Nobody believed her when she said it was Stefan who she always wanted to be with. But it is true, she loves him, and at least now she'll always have a part of him. "I can call Lijah and Nik, see if they'd like to come over?" "That'd be nice, we're always alone. She has a friend she plays with a lot, two actually. Their names are Quinn and Santana. "I'll call Nik." Kol soon followed them to their house which was quite nice, it was the perfect size for the two of them. When Katherine came back so did Emily, and she was currently working on an elixir that would make it look like she aged every four years, so she's going to try it when Rachel turns four. She's hoping it'll work because she loves it in Lima, and wants Rachel to be here for her life, hopefully through high school at the most, if Rachel likes it then she will. "Nik and Elijah are on their way." He looked over to Rachel who was asleep on the couch. He quite admired how she stood up for her mother earlier, he never stops aging, and the admiration he felt, he was afraid it would lead to him eventually loving her _. No, Kol, she's THREE and you don't love_ he thought to himself. "So, Kol, what are you guys doing here in Lima? It is a pretty boring city…." "Nik had a werewolf lead and invited us all along. Rebekah is still daggered for helping the Salvatore's try and desiccate Nik and Finn has been in there for 900 years for God knows what, so Lijah and I were the only ones to come along." "That's…. nice. So he's making hybrids?" "Yea the Gilbert girl is aging on and married to some guy with the last name Johnson, he's a psychologist or something." Katherine laughed. A phycologist? Seriously? Even she could do better, I mean look at her, she has a three year old daughter with _Stefan_. Crap. Stefan _. When am I going to tell him? Rachel deserves to have a father and he deserves to know he has a daughter. What am I going to do? She's already three maybe I can wait a little longer, or like, forever, possibly?_ "Katherine? You okay? You look like you just saw a ghost, which is a phrase that has lost all meaning, but are you? It's not like I care or anything but you looked pretty bad." "yes, Kol, I'm fine. Thank you for asking. I'm going to go make dinner, the TV remote is in the tray on the ottoman." Katherine went into the kitchen and figured out what to make. She had learned to cook a lot after having Rachel, who loved about everything to eat. Katherine had time since it was only 6:03 pm and started to make French Onion Chicken Noodle Casserole, which Rachel loved and she was sure that the Mikaelson's would too. After about twenty minutes the doorbell rang and she was about to go get it but Rachel woke up and Jumped and beat Kol to the door, which was impressive. "Kol, can I open it?" he was confused as to why she asked him, she noticed. "My mommy says always make sure someone big is around so I won't get hurt." "Okay, open it." She tried to reach for the knob but couldn't so Kol picked her up and raised her to it. She turned it and opened it, kissed Kol's cheek (which Katherine was watching and found adorable) and whispered thank you into his ear. As she was put down she opened the partially cracked door and saw two older men. "Hi I'm Rachel. You two must bwe Klaus and Ewijah , if you are come in, my mommy is cooking dinner." She ran back into the living room and found her stuffed elephant which she loved more than anything and started playing with it. "What was that?" " _That_ was my daughter." Katherine said coming out of the kitchen, crossing her arms. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty five minutes, make yourselves at home, Kol, you know the story please explain it to them." She walked away. Klaus and Elijah were stunned- could it possibly be? Katherine finished cooking and placed Rachel at the table, who demanded to sit on the bench next to Kol. "Well, brother it seems you can get _a three year old_ to like you, that's an accomplishment." Kol would normally throw a knife or fork at Klaus but he didn't want to make a scene in front of Rachel. "And brother, it seems you can't get anyone to thoroughly like you." Kol shot back, Klaus was not happy with the comment, but also tamed himself due to the three year old that was present. "Kol can you fix my plate? I wanna eat fast so I can watch Funny Girl again." "You like music?" Kol asked "Music is wife" she said. He chuckled at how she pronounced a lot of things with the "w" sound and thought she was cute. He'd hate to have to leave the girl he'd grown to adore in a short day, but he had too." After dinner Kol watched the movie with Rachel, who sang along to every song and then it came time for him to leave. "Kol pwease don't leave me." "I tell you what- when you turn sixteen, I'll come stay with you for a year- I promise." "Okay!" she hugged him and told him goodbye, not wanting to wait until the next time she saw him, but she, even at that young of an age, knew sixteen was better than not at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R.P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **So, there was chapter one! I hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will jump to when she's turning sixteen. She, Santana and Quinn are best friends and she and Kurt are close, for her sixteenth birthday, Kol will come in while she and** **No Name/Surprise** **are singing a duet. And he won't be abl- ahhhhhh I'm shutting up now! You'll have to wait and see! Rachel really likes Finn (glee) and Kol gets jealous. That is all. Until next time- stay strong little lovelies! Xoxo grey grey** **J**


	2. Author's Note 1

Ahhhh! Sorry for doing this so early into the story- Chapter 2 is almost

Complete by the way, But I changed it, Rachel doesn't like Finn,

She likes Kol but Kol likes her too just goes into Denial about it for a while

And so Rachel will eventually get into a fight with him and he'll-

Blahhhhhhhh Okay, so if anything else changes I'll let you know in one of

These: so Rachel's outfits are listed below

Rachel's Bday Party Outfit: /43958/#t2

Rachel's Moving Day Outfit: /43011/

And I'll post more of these so just don't unfollow

Chapter 2 to be posted soon

Aka Today J


	3. Chapter 2

**HEY HI ELLO' LOVELIES! Okay, so this is chapter 2, it's Rachel's birthday party at Breadstix, and Kol does come see her, but it starts out halfway into the party and she gave up hope that he wasn't coming. Anyway, I already have 3 followers on this story and I want to tell you guys thank you- and how it means so much to me. No pun, it really does.** **J** **. So, if you have any request besides Rachel getting with someone other than Kol NO NO NO NO NO! Not allowed, well you can ask but it won't change my mind about where the ships lay in this story, but Stefan will find out about Rachel soon! Finn's mom isn't married to Kurt's dad, and Rachel has the style she does in season 2+ so no schoolgirl type outfits just her cute preppy style, and I'll post the link again to Katherine's Mystic Falls home again! In the meantime, stay strong my darlings! P.S Kol sounds like Finn when he sings, but in the story Finn has a diff. voice that I'm not coming up with, sorwy babes but Kol has Finn's singing voice!**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~R.P~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Rachel Pierce

Chapter 2

It was now 7:06 pm and Rachel's party started about 2 hours ago, and sure it lasted until nine, but she still hoped Kol would come by, but she hadn't heard from him in three years, and kinda gave up. "Come on Rach, I know what will make you feel better! Kurt said stepping in front of her, noticing her depression, well, not really depression, but she was really sad. "What's that?" "Sing with me!" Rachel laughed and gave in, she went up to the stage with Kurt. "Hi, my name is Rachel Pierce, this is Kurt Hummel and we will be singing "For Good" from the musical Wicked." She had been so busy giving the sheet music to the live band she didn't notice Kol come in. Kol was astonished that she still loved music, and wondered what her voice would be like. _She's beautiful, I can't wait to catch up with her._ He thought. The band started playing the song that he knew well, and she and her friend started singing:

 **Rachel:**

 **I'm limited**

 **Just look at me**

 **I'm limited**

 **And just look at you**

 **You can do all I couldn't do, Glenda**

 **So now it's up to you, for both of us**

 **Now it's up to you**

 **Kurt:**

 **I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason**

 **Bringing something we must learn**

 **And we are led to us who help us most to grow**

 **If we let them and we help them in return,**

 **Well, I don't know if I believe that's true but I know**

 **I'm who I am today, because I knew you….**

Katherine saw Kol at a table drinking and watching her daughter and her daughter's friend sing she decided to go up and say hello. "She's amazing, and I've only heard her sing a few lines, but absolutely amazing." "Oh, you haven't heard anything, Kol. It was nice of you to show, she'll be happy to see you."

 **Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun**

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

 **Because I knew you**

 **I have been changed for good**

 **Rachel:**

 **It well may be, that we will never meet again in this lifetime**

 **So let me say before we part**

 **So much of me, is made from what I learned from you**

 **You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart**

 **And now whatever way our stories end**

 **I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend**

"I'm amazed, this is the best voice I've heard, ever" "I doubt that's true but I somewhat believe it, Kol I have something I need to tell you." He saw how serious she looked. "I'm taking her to Mystic Falls this weekend, and I want her to meet Stefan. " "Oh, wow." "I want you to come with us."

 **Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea**

 **Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

 **But, because I knew you**

 **Kurt and Rachel:**

 **I have been changed for good**

Kol walked up to closer to the stage, Rachel saw him and smiled, he smiled back knowing for sure he just made her day, it made him happy to know she was happy.

 **Rachel:**

 **And just to clear the air**

 **I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for**

 **Kurt:**

 **But then I guess we know there's blame to share**

 **Kurt and Rachel:**

 **And none of it seems to matter anymore**

 **Kurt (Rachel):**

 **Like a comet pulled from an orbit (Like a ship blown from it mooring)**

 **As it passes a sun (By a wind of the sea)**

 **Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)**

 **Halfway through the wood (in the wood)**

 **Kurt and Rachel:**

 **Who can say if I've been changed for the better?**

 **I do believe I have been changed for the better**

 **Kurt:**

 **And because I knew you**

 **Rachel:**

 **Because I knew you**

 **Kurt and Rachel:**

 **Because I knew you**

 **I have been changed**

 **For good…..**

When the song ended Rachel ran up to Kol and hugged him, he was shocked, mainly because he wasn't used to hugs, but he hugged back. "Hey, Rachel" "Hi Kol." She pulled away. He liked the way she sounded saying his name. _Kol, you can't fall in love with her, this is Rachel you're talking about. The same three year old you met thirteen years ago._ "You've aged well." She joked, he found It funny so he gave a small chuckle. "Damn, you need to laugh." He was shocked the once cute and innocent three year old girl he knew was now sixteen and was cursing. "Haha very funny." "I bet you, by the time I'm done with you, you'll be laughing." Santana came up and eyed Kol up and down, normally he would've been happy a girl was interested but he wasn't anywhere near sleeping with anyone but Rachel _Bloody hell Kol! Stop it!_ "Hi, I'm Santana Lopez. Just so you know, you can totally do me whene-" "Okay Santana enough, he's like 25" Rachel said. "Never stopped me before dwarf." She walked away. "Did she just?" "Call me a dwarf and insult me to my face, yea nothing new." "What do you mean, she is always like that to you." "Yea me, and a few other kids. It's her and Quinn who are the mean ones, I keep begging my mom to let us move but she won't budge." "Does she know why?" "No, I didn't but now I do! Rachel is that who you got the bruise from a few weeks ago?" "Mom, I-" "No, we're moving, it's final." "Where to?" "Mystic Falls" "Really?" Rachel was excited. "Yes we'll leave this weekend I'll call the movers, besides I've wanted to move for a while, I just didn't think you really wanted to, I'll call the movers once we get home." Rachel looked over to Kurt who heard the whole conversation. "I'm going to get a drink." Kol said "Me too!" Katherine left with Kol to go over to the bar. "Rach, are you moving?" "Yea." Mercedes heard what Kurt just said and so did Blaine and Sam. "Why?" "It's just not safe for me here anymore, with Santana's insults and Karofsky's threats and him beating me up those two times, I just don't want to be here anymore, and my mom feels the same way, so we're moving." Everyone looked shocked, they knew Santana and Karofsky were bad to her, but they never knew to the point where she'd want to leave. "I'm talking to my dad, seeing if we can move there with you." "Really? You don't have to do that." "And me too, if Kurt's dad agrees I'm moving down there with him, if my parents will let me of course." Mercedes said. "Aww I love you guys." Sam hugged her and soon Blaine joined then Kurt and Mercedes. "What's going on?" Finn asked coming over. "Rachel's moving." Sam said. "Rach you can't do that." "Actually, Finn, I can, and I'm not letting you stop me, you've hurt me too many times, and I don't need you, or Quinn, or Santana in my life anymore! So back the hell off you asshole!" Sam, Mercedes, Kurt, and Blaine completely agreed. Finn had been an ass lately too. "Fine, if that's how you feel." He shrugged and walked away. "You guys are the best." "Rachel, we need to sing a song together before you go." Blaine said. "You're right, we do. So what do you say? Want to be my goodbye duet partner?" "No, because this isn't goodbye, so I'm not singing a song with you, we'll do it when we see each other again, I promise." He said taking Rachel's hand. "Rach, baby, it's time to go, do you want to drive Kol back to the house? He took a cab." Rachel laughed. "What! Nik didn't let me take the car, or any of the cars for that matter." "It's because you suck at driving." "I haven't had time to perfect it!" "But you can perfect speaking over 18 languages, if you say so." She laughed. "I'm going ahead, I need to get some boxes, I'll be home soon." Katherine said as she left to go to the store, probably Lowe's or Home Depot. "You wanna go?" "Yea." "Let me say goodbye to m-" "Pierce, hold up, you're moving?! WHY?" Santana said coming up to her. "Why? Let's see you're one of the billions of reasons." She walked past Santana and went to say goodbye to her friends. When she had said goodbye she went to Kol and whispered in his ear "I'm glad you came." She got down from her tip toes and smiled at him. "Happy to come darling." "Come on, let's go! She lead him out to her 2011 Black Ford Fiesta and he got in the passenger's side. She drove home and once they got there she got out and so did he. She walked to the front door and went inside. He tried to enter but couldn't. "Sorry, the house is in my name. Kol, would you like to come in?" "I would love to." He walked in and stood in front of her. "Can you explain to me what will happen to you?" Referring to the fact she has to stop aging eventually. "Yes of course, let's go sit down first." She led him to the living room and started explaining. "So, I'm human until I turn 21, which I will then turn into a vampire, my mom will have to snap my neck or kill me by or on the day I turn 21 and I turn, no vampire blood necessary. But I do go into transition and will have to drink human blood to survive." "Your mother looks the same- how?" "It's only to people who she gives permission to, to see her in her true form. To my friends and everyone else she appears as a 37 year old." "Okay, what if you die before you turn 21, and your mother isn't the one to kill you." "I can die any time before age 21 and I'll come back into transition. The thing is a stake can't kill me, nothing can, so I'm truly immortal, somehow I have wolf in me, nobody knows how or why I was the only one for years born with the gene, but I also have witch in me from my mother's side, meaning I'll be a hybrid of all three. No sire bonds or doppelgänger crap involved either, which is great." "I understand why." "It's getting late and we're moving soon, so I'm going to sleep. The guest room is in the same location- did you bring any bags?" "I already put them in your mom's car when I arrived, so they're with her, I'll get them when she comes home. Goodnight darling." "Goodnight Kol." And with that she went upstairs and fell asleep to the best sleep she'd had in a while. She knew now everything would be okay, she just knew it.


	4. Chapter 3

**SO, I'm back with Chapter 3! If you follow the link two chapters ago from this that's next to Rachel's Moving Day outfit, I also will be posting more Author's notes, please don't unfollow or unfavourite this story because of it, all I'm trying to do is create a more vivid picture by posting links to these parts of the story, basically extreme imagery hah, but please don't unfollow or unfavourite because of it, it's just me trying so I said I'd put Katherine's Mystic Falls home address again, but I kinda changed my mind on what I wanted for the house, Katherine's house in Mystic Falls is the same house Spencer Hastings lives in in Pretty Little Liars, so if you don't watch PLL just google "Spencer Hastings House PLL" and there will be pictures, and Spencer's room is Rachel's room, I just really like the house, in case you haven't noticed from my other fanfic hah, but just be open minded darlings, and I also want to clarify Kol will be staying with them, just sayin, but he will eventually get an apartment for himself, so I added a little part to the Mystic Falls town, it has a fancy restaurant in it named SmokeWood Grille and it's, like, really fancy- and there is also a coffee shop called The Brew (Name Cred to PLL) Rachel will also get a job at a store called LBD (little black dress) but it's just called LBD…Links posted below: XoXo Darlings!**

 **SmokeWood Grille:** . ?ctid=26

 **The Brew:** /2011/08/31/diner-new-and-beautiful-revolver-to-open-friday-on-gastown-stretch-of-cambie/

 **LBD:** some-inspiring-or-inspired-retail-spaces/

 **(5** **th** **one down from the top)**

 **And if I ever come up with more locations, I'll post the link as well! XoXo**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel Pierce

Chapter 3

It was Saturday now, two days after her party, she was now in her car driving to her new house, Kol was in the passenger's side, he had put up a fight about wanting to drive but Rachel shot him down, followed by her mother seconding the action, and he gave up. He was listening to music, low enough to where Rachel couldn't hear. They were in a small town and she stopped at a stop light, she was pretty far back in the line so she decided to tap Kol's shoulder. He took out his earbud "Yes?" "Do you want to play the song you're listening to on here?" She handed him an Aux. chord. "What does this do?" he said taking the blue chord from her. The line started moving so she turned her attention to the road but responded, "You plug it in where your ear buds go, it plays your music in the car. You have to turn the volume on your phone all the way up once you plug it in or it won't play properly." "Sure." He plugged it in and You Get What You Give started playing. "God, I love this song." She said. "You do?" he asked Shocked, it was to the fast part so she sang along

 **Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying**

 **Fake computer crashes dining**

 **Cloning while they're multiplying**

 **Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson**

 **Courtney Love, and Marilyn Manson**

 **You're all fakes**

 **Run to your mansions**

 **Come around**

 **We'll kick your ass in**

Kol laughed "What's so funny?" he was about to answer but Rachel's phone rang "It's my mom"

R- Hello?

K- We're almost there, turn onto Bridgewater Terrace and it's on the left, it's 23.

R- Okay….

~call ended~

"I didn't realize we were already here." "You didn't? Have you never been to Mystic Falls before?" "No, No I haven't. But my mom told me my biological father lives here and if I want to meet him I should try the Salvatore boarding house." "That'd be the spot." "You knew him?" she said pulling over on the side of the road, in front of some random house. "Um, yes, I did darling, I haven't spoken to him since we though your mother was dead, he was actually upset over it, but if he finds out she's alive it will be unexpected events from then on." "What do you mean?" "Your father is a ripper." "Oh my God" Rachel said soaking it in. "I'm sorry you had to find out from me, but you needed to know, and don't tell Katerina that I told you, I don't prefer death." "Let's just go." Rachel said and she pulled off the side road and went to her new house. Once she got there she noticed different furniture inside and shrugged it off. School started on Monday and she wanted to go meet some people. "Kol, Mom I'm going out." "Are you going to Stefan's?" she said, coming down in her true form. She had actually transferred the elixir into a necklace so she could take it off if she chose. "I might, I'm not sure." "You should, just go there first." "Mom, are you sure? I'm ready to tell him, but are you?" "Yes, he needs to know, and I want you to be the one to tell him, hold on a minute." She walked over to a bookcase and took out the scrapbook of her pregnancy and Rachel's birth and baby years, it was a very large scrapbook. "Okay, I'll go. What if he wants to come see you?" Kol just stood back watching this. "Then bring him over here, I don't want to keep you a secret anymore, I want you to be in his life and him to be in yours." Rachel hugged her mom "I'm going, I'll text you when I'm there- Bye Kol, wish me luck." "Good Luck" he said but Rachel was already out the door going to her car, and headed to the boarding house. Once she got there she got out and grabbed the scrap book. Here goes nothing, she started walking up to the door, she knocked and rang the doorbell twice. She sighed and waited, until somebody opened the door, who wasn't Stefan.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Hi, sorry, is this the Salvatore Boarding House?" "Yes it is, who are you?" an average height guy said with dark hair and blue eyes, she knew this was her Uncle Damon. "My name is Rachel Nicole Salvatore-Pierce, I'm here for Stefan, is he home?" Damon got an un-amused look on his face. "Haha very funny kid, run along I'm not in the mood for jokes. You should leave before I kill you." He said trying to compel her. "I can't be compelled Damon, like I said in my name- Salvatore-Pierce, ring any bells?" "Kitty Kat's dead- so therefore you, my dear dwarf, are lying." "I'm not, I have a scrapbook." "Cool, a picture book filled with magical unicorn memories." "Actually, it's pictures of ultrasounds up until I was born then until I was three." Damon looked interested now. "Come inside kid, show me, I want proof." She walked in and was amazed "I really like your house." Just then a guy that looked a little older came out of what appeared to be a study "Who are you?" "I'm Rachel Nicole Salvatore-Pierce, Stefan and Katherine's daughter." She walked forward and went into the living room and sat down. "Damon, did she jus-" "She apparently has a scrapbook, I want proof, if you do too, come with me." Damon shut the front door and went into the living room and sat next to Rachel, who scooted a little farther over, not wanting to be that close. "Show, now!" She nodded and opened the scrapbook. "This is my four month ultrasound and it keeps going, then here is my mom when she was 6 months along with me." She pointed to the picture and Damon and Zach couldn't deny, that was definitely Katherine Pierce. "How do I know it's not photo shopped." "I know how to, but I wouldn't do that." She turned the page that showed her at two years old, Damon took the scrap book and looked at a page from when she was about three, she was smiling in the lap of one Kol Mikaelson. "Oh dear God, you've got to be kidding me!" "What is it Uncle Damon?" "Who are you?" "I'm Zach, you're apparently my Aunt if this is true, but not being rude I don't want to call you Aunt Rachel." "It's fine, I'm probably going to call you Uncle Zach if that's okay?" "Yes it is, now Damon, what?" They looked at Damon who looked like someone just stabbed his gut. Rachel looked at the picture "Oh, Kol? Yea he's a family friend. He's living with us at the moment as well!" "Kol Mikaelson? As in the original?" Zach said. "That'd be the one." Damon said, handing the book to Zach. All of a sudden they heard the front door open and close, and in walked Stefan. He looked confused seeing a young girl with them. "What's going on? Damon did you compel her? Zach did he?" Rachel stood up and walked to Stefan standing in front of him she said "Hi, my name is Rachel Nicole Salvatore-Pierce. I'm your daughter." Stefan's face dropped.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **BOOM! She told him! So how are you all? I hope you're all enjoying the story, there was chapter 3, I'm going to make this story about 25+ chapters, then make a sequel, but If I decide against the sequel I'll make it 35+ chapters, then write a story on Santana and Klaus, possibly. I don't know yet. Just keep reading and if you have any ideas private message me or review them to me! XoXo Darlings**

 **Special Thanks to gleek3498 for the lovely comment! And i will most definitely continue! xox**


	5. Chapter 4

**BACK TO THE STORY:**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _All of a sudden they heard the front door open and close, and in walked Stefan. He looked confused seeing a young girl with them. "What's going on? Damon did you compel her? Zach did he?" Rachel stood up and walked to Stefan standing in front of him she said "Hi, my name is Rachel Nicole Salvatore-Pierce. I'm your daughter." Stefan's face dropped._

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Chapter 4

Stefan walked around Rachel and stood in front of Stefan who then stood up to Stefan. "Catch a bunny brother? By the way that kid over there" he pointed to Rachel "IS yours, she brought this nifty little scrap book too, take a look." "Um, thanks for backing me up? My mom wanted me to tell you, she's been trying to reach my sister, Nadia for years, but she hasn't called back." Stefan stopped right before he picked up the scrap book "Katherine? Katherine is your mother? That's impossible, she died." "No, she's very much undead, when she came back, she came back pregnant, and that baby was me." "What day were you born?" "May 1st, 1992. She said if you wanted to talk to her I could bring you back to our house." "Can you explain how you're you? And everything that will happen along with you being you?" He asked. Rachel knew, just like she knew with Kol what he wanted to know, she was open to telling Stefan, I mean, he was her father. "I'm not trying to be rude, Rachel, but I would like to know as well." the man who she knew as Zach said. She knew eventually he could possibly work up to the _Uncle_ Zach position, but for now, he was just _Zach._ Rachel sat down and explained everything about how she had to die and she would be truly immortal, also about the wolf and witch in her, which her mother and Kol are still trying to figure out. "Kol has been nice, for most of my life up until now, or all of my life up until now he was just a phone call but now he lives with us." Stefan was still processing how Katherine had _befriended_ the Originals. He already loved Rachel more than anything. "Damon, Zach can you excuse us? Rachel come with me." He walked to the stairs and led her up to his room, she followed him. He closed the door. "Do you know what this is?" he said pulling out Sage. "If you have witch in you, you can burn it and Damon won't be able to listen it." He extended it out to her, she was cautious, but took it. He also handed her a lighter. She lit the sage and waved it, making it smoke a lot. "There, now he shouldn't be able to hear." "Stefan, what's your opinion on me? Do you think I'm a freak?" she said looking down trying to hide her sad expression, and holding back her tears. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder. "No, I already think you're perfect." She looked up to him. "Really?" "Really, I tell you what, from this moment on, I will be your dad, I will do everything I'm supposed to do, I promise. I don't care if it's 4:30 in the morning or midnight or even noon, if you need me call me. I'm here." She was shocked, she expected him to hate her, and want nothing to do with her." "I tell you what, I have some friends, Caroline and Bonnie. Caroline is a vampire, she just turned and she's sixteen, and Bonnie is also sixteen, and a witch. I can call them and see if they want to meet you. They go to Mystic High. I'll only call if you want me to?" Rachel thought it was funny how her father had two high school friends but she was happy he would help her know some people. "Okay, and can you explain everything to them." Referring to her supernatural identity. "Yes, of course." He took out his phone and called Caroline, who he knew was with Bonnie. Rachel took out her phone and texted her mom and Kol to let them know where she'd be. She sent a different text to Kol though.

 **Hey, my dad is taking me to the Grill to meet some friends that are my age and also sophmores, can you be there? Just at the bar or something, I just want you to be there. I don't know why but I do. –R**

He later responded, right as Stefan got off the phone with Caroline

 **Yes, of course darling, if you want me to be.**

 **Thanks Kol. Xox**

"Caroline and Bonnie are excited to meet you, their on their way to the Grill right now, do you want to drive?" "Actually can we walk? It's beautiful outside and it would give us more time to get to know each other." "Yea, sure." She exited the room and went downstairs followed by Stefan, Damon was in the living room reading the newspaper and drinking whiskey "Burning sage Stefan, tsk tsk, not nice."  
"Suck it up Damon, she's my daughter, not yours" "Whatever Stef, just don't screw up." Rachel wondered what Damon meant by "Don't screw up." _Don't screw up…._ The thought echoed in her mind as she and her father exited the house walking down the street on the way to town. "I feel like I should let you know, Kol is going to be there." "Why?" "I just feel safer with him around." Stefan nodded as they continued walking. Stefan told her of his multiple adventures and how he was in the war. She told him about how she used to sing and that she was in glee club. Suddenly her phone rang, it was Kurt. "Sorry I have to take this" "Go ahead."

 **R- Kurt! God I miss you!**

 **K- Same, Santana won't stop crying saying it's all her fault you left and how she never thought she'd miss you but she misses you so much, and how you were such a good person and how she misjudged you all for the sake of her popularity.**

 **R- she said those things?**

 **K- hell yes she did! So I asked my dad if we could move and Mercedes asked her parents if she could come- he said yes and her parents did too! But guess who else is coming?**

 **R- OH MY GOD! THAT'S GREAT! And did you just say someone else is coming**

Stefan was listening in, he thought it was a bit dangerous for her friends to come, but she was happy and he was too, but not just because she was but because he was greatful to know she had such great friends.

 **K- Sam and Puck!**

 _Puck? What kind of name is Puck?_ Stefan thought

 **R- OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME! Look Kurt, I have to go but I will skype you later, okay?**

 **K- Bye girly, and okay!**

 **~call ended~**

Stefan and Rachel walked up to the front of the Grill and he said "You ready?" "Yes, I need friends who are from here, and they're supernatural as well, which is great." "Okay then" and with that they walked inside, up to a booth where a Blonde haired girl and a brunette girl were. "HI! I'm Caroline! It's so nice to meet you!" Caroline said jumping out of her spot hugging Rachel. Rachel didn't hug back because she barely knew the person. Caroline pulled away. "Don't mind her, she gets super happy." The girl who must be Bonnie said. "I'm going to go get a drink, talk to Kol." Stefan said going and sitting next to Kol. "I'm Bonnie." She scooted over, allowing a spot for Rachel to become open. "Stefan didn't tell us your name, just that you are his daughter, which is totally awesome!" "I'm Rachel." She said smiling. "Well, it is very nice to meet you. Stefan explained the story to us about you, so we already know that. But what I don't know is why you moved here. Was it just for Stefan, or?" Caroline said. _Gosh, she's happy._ Rachel thought, it didn't bother Rachel though. "Um, I was beaten twice by this football player named David Karofsky and then severely bullied by two girls, Santana Lopez, and Quinn Fabray. They were my best friends up until eighth grade where they just turned on me. And now, Santana is regretting bullying me and apparently cries everyday in Glee Club, which I find hysterical because she was such a bitch." "I'm so sorry." Bonnie said, sincerely. "What's glee club?" Caroline asked. "Caroline!" Bonnie said noticing it was quite an innapropriate time to say this. Stefan was at the bar next to Kol, and had listening in on the whole conversation, asking Kol if it was true, he confirmed it. "Glee club is where you sing and perform in competitions, and every week you have a new assignment. I got all of the solos for all the competitions." "You must be good then" Bonnie said, followed by Caroline asking "Can you sing something for us? The Grill has a stage and a stereo that has like a billion songs on it, karaoke of course, but can you?" "Yea, I guess so." "MATT!" she called to a blonde guy who had the bluest eyes ever, no pun, over to the table. He walked over followed by Stefan "I wouldn't mind hearing it." Stefan said, Kol followed too "Me neither." "Will somebody fill me in." "Matt, this is Rachel, she can sing- so let her sing." Matt laughed "You want to?" "Yea, singing is my life, well music is but I love singing more than anything." "Go up there, pick a song, I'll play it for you." "Okay." She walked up to the stage and looked at the computer with a list of songs, she picked one. She stood in front of the microphone and Matt nodded at her from the computer. "Excuse me." She said into the microphone. Everyone in the restaurant looked at her, 50 people maybe? Possibly a little more. "My name is Rachel Pierce, and I will be singing "Roots Before Branches by Room for Two"

 **Hey, heeey  
So many things to  
do and say  
But I can't seem  
To find my way, but I  
wanna know how  
I know I'm meant for  
something else  
But first I gotta find  
myself, but I don't  
know how  
Oh, why do I reach  
for the stars  
When I don't have  
wings to carry me  
that far?**

"She's amazing!" Stefan said to Kol, and the girls. "She really is!" Bonnie exclaimed. "I remember the first time I heard her sing, she was three and she knew every single word to all the songs in "Funny Girl" it was adorable." Kol said, astounded by how she had grown. He didn't think he would ever get over the fact about how wonderful her voice was. She could be on broadway if she wanted, it was true. Stefan sighed at the fact that Kol was there to hear her when she was a little girl, and he wasn't. **  
I gotta have roots** **  
before branches  
To know who I am,  
before I know who I  
wanna be  
And faith to take  
chances  
To live like I see a  
place in this world  
for me. oh oh oh  
Hey, sometimes I  
don't wanna feel  
And forget the pain  
is real  
Put my head in the  
clouds  
Oh, start to run and then  
I fall  
Thinkin' I can't get it  
all, without my feet  
on the ground  
There's always a  
seed before there's  
a rose  
The more that it  
rains, the more I will  
grow  
Gotta have roots  
before branches  
To know who I am,  
before I know who I  
wanna be  
And faith to take  
chances  
To live like I see a  
place in this world  
for me, oh oh  
Whatever comes,I  
know how to take it  
Learn to be strong, I  
won't have to fake it**

"Damn she's hot!" Tyler told Matt "Back off bro, you don't need to play with her heart." "I can if I want" "You don't deserve her" Matt told Tyler and walked away. Kol heard and wanted to get it across to this Tyler kid, that he won't mess with her without crossing him too. **  
Oh, you're understandin'  
Oh, but when we can come  
And do what's best  
Blow me North and  
South, East and West  
But I'll still be  
standing  
I'm standing, if I  
have roots before  
branches  
To know who I am,  
before I know who  
I'm gonna be  
And faith, oh to take  
chances  
To live like I see a  
place, place in this world  
Gotta have  
before branches  
To know who I am,  
before I know who I  
wanna be  
And faith to take  
chances  
And live like I see a  
place in this world  
for me  
Oh ooooh  
I gotta have roots  
before branches  
Oh, yeah**

She finished the song with everyone clapping, absolutely astonished at her voice. She wiped away her tears, as of she always cries when she sings, saying it was due to her emotional bond to music. "Thank you!" she said into the microphone as she stepped of stage and went to her friends, she immediately hugged Kol, who kissed her head. _That feels right. Shut up Rachel ignore the fact that you like Kol, he's never going to have returned feelings, it's not like you're in love with him, shit I'm in love with him, and I barely have spent any time with him._ "You were great darling." He said pulling away, Stefan was actually jealous, of course not in a romantic way, that'd be gross. He was jealous that she went straight to Kol. She then whispered in Kol's ear "I know" he smiled and looked at her. Caroline and Bonnie were amazed by how an original showed her that much affection- an Original. Were they something? Were they ever going to ever be something? Rachel questioned that, as did Kol. They both thought they would give it time, but they didn't know they had shared feelings for each other. _You'll know sooner or later if he's meant for you Rach, don't question yourself for some guy, even if you love hi- Shut Up Rach!_ Little did Rachel know she could deny her feelings all she wanted, but they will never go away.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **So, there was chapter four! Please review guys! XoXo**


	6. Author's Note 2

**READ SUPER IMPORTANT**

 **READ SUPER IMPORTANT**

 **READ SUPER IMPORTANT**

 **AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **OKAY, So I have been writing Chapter 5 for a few days now,**

 **It's been off and on let's face it school is a f****ng bitch**

 **And I have homework like every single day, so I will post the**

 **Next update as soon as I finish it! I PINKY SWEAR!**

 **Anyway, Jeremy will be in the story, and his mom is Jenna and**

 **His dad is….. Alaric**

 **So yes, his name is Jeremy Saltzman**

 **Suck it up cupcakes! Jk jk, you know I love you all super hella sooo much**

 **But I wanted to put him in the story, so I did** **J**

 **Btw, Alaric gets turned, and Jenna is already turned, which**

 **Is why Alaric is going to turn, and guess who turned Jenna- Katherine**

 **Did, she saved her from dying of pneumonia , just clearing that up**

 **Because I don't know if I was going to include that first thing,**

 **And if you're like me you don't want to be left wondering for a few chapters,**

 **But yes, so Alaric was waiting until he fin- ugh SHUT UP GREY! Okay,**

 **So, let me finish up the chapter and I'm sure you're probably like**

 **"How TF is she writing this and not a chapter"**

 **Simply because I want you to know it's coming!**

 **I LOVE YOU ALL SO FRICKN MUCH**

 **XoXo**

 **Grey**

 **POOF Totally just blew up all of your brains.**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey- so time jump! School is starting and guess who's going with Rachel, Caroline, and Bonnie? KOL! I just thought it'd be fun to put him in there, and so on and so on. Caroline, Bonnie, and Rachel have become best friends and Stefan and Katherine are re-connecting as well. Just wait and see- this chapter is the first day of school and I'm not sure but I might add the second day too, I'll just see! I thought I should let you know to everyone, and now even Rachel while Katherine is wearing the necklace she looks and sounds like Shelby does! XoXo Darlings!**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Time had flown by and now the first day of school was here. Rachel was completely nervous and Kurt's dad had to post pone the move until after the first week, which was a mood sucker. "Okay Rach, you can do this. You have Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Kol, and Tyler is kind of your friend. Let's get em'" she told herself. She walked away from the mirror and went downstairs, seeing Kol on the couch looking over a school paper that he had written just to get into an AP class with her. "Why did I have to do this again?" "Because, Kol, it's required to get into AP English." She said walking into the kitchen and grabbing her purse, which she used as a backpack. "Come on, we have to pick up Caroline and Bonnie. Did my mom already go to the school?" "Yea, she said something about trying to put together a glee club?" "Oh, it's that club where we sing! I'm so excited I hope the principal let's her do it!" "Okay darling, let's go." They walked out the door and got in her car, he sat in the front so Bonnie and Caroline could sit next to each other in the back. Rachel pulled up to Caroline's house. "Stay here, I'm going to talk to Ms. Forbes" she got out and went to the front door, greeted by Caroline just about squeezing the life out of her. "It's our first day!" "My mom told me to give your mom the form that Principal Berry would need saying the school has permission to open a glee club and compete!" "Eeek! Yea of course!" she let Rachel inside and Bonnie said hi, and went out to the car, even though she didn't care for Kol that much. Liz signed the papers then they were on their way. "First day of Junior Year." Bonnie said. "This is my first day of school ever." Kol sighed. They walked inside to apply for the extra classes they wanted- and since they all wanted to be in Glee, that takes up two class periods. When they got their schedules it turned out they all had the same classes, which was hysterical for them.

 **1** **st** **\- AP English**

 **2** **nd** **\- AP Science**

 **3** **rd** **-AP History (with Alaric)**

 **4** **th** **\- AP Math**

 **5** **th** **\- Glee**

 **6** **th** **\- Glee**

 **7** **th** **\- Glee**

"Does the school day go differently here?" Rachel asked Caroline "Why?" "In Lima we only had 6 classes a day" "Oh, here we have 7, but at least we all have the same class scheduale." "True" they all agreed. "Let's go." Before they knew it they were in Glee, and all super excited, all of a sudden their history teacher walked in "Hi, I'm Mr. Saltzman, most of you, or all of you have me for history, so you all know to call me Alaric." "Um, Alaric, I'm not trying to sound rude but where is my mom?" "Oh, Ms. Pierce? I'm just co-directing." "Oh okay." The only kids in there were Rachel, Bonnie, Kol, Caroline, Tyler, and Matt, and they needed 6 or more people to compete, but when Sam, Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt come, it might be different. "I just wanted to clarify I have some friends who are coming and will most definitely join this club." "Okay, that's great. Now we need a name for the club so gather round and come up with one." Alaric said going to the piano where boxes of sheet music lay. "I was thinking the Harmonizers" Tyler said. "Tyler, that sucks." Bonnie said "I agree, we need to make it good, like REALLY good." Rachel stated. "I have one!" Rachel said "What is it?" "Vocal Harmony" "YES!" Caroline screamed. Everyone agreed it was the perfect name. "That is a great name Rachel." Katherine came in. The kids in the class started to get to know each other while Katherine introduced herself to Alaric "Hi, I'm Katherine Pierce, you can call me Katherine." She said sticking her hand out to Alaric. "Alaric Saltzman, I've heard your name somewhere, I can't figure out where, and you can call me Alaric or Ric by the way." Katherine smiled, she knew this was going to be interesting, because she knows Isobel, Alaric's ex-wife. "You probably heard it from the town council, I'm on it." "That's probably where." He said shrugging it off. "Okay, Rachel, Bonnie, and Caroline, you three had a song planned right?" "Yes, Ms. Pierce, yes we do. Let's do this girls" Caroline said and she Bonnie and Rachel got up to sing. "If we can we'd like to do it in the auditorium if that's okay?" "That's fine. Let's go!" Alaric said leading the class to the Auditorium. Rachel and the two others got changed into their leather skinny jeans and Rachel had a white tank with a leather jacket on, Bonnie had a burgundy tank on with an olive green vest with gold square studs, and then Caroline had an olive green tank with a white leather jacket. Tyler got up on the stage to announce the girls song. "Ladies and Gentlemen, presenting Vocal Harmony's three stars, Caroline, Bonnie, and Rachel!" Everyone cheered, as the girls started singing Start Me Up/ Livin' on a Prayer

 **Caroline (With Bonnie):**

 **Start me up  
Start me up**

 **Rachel**

 **Whoa Tommy used to work on the docks  
Union's been on strike, he's down on his luck.  
It's tough, oh so tough**

 **Bonnie:**

 **Oh We gotta hold on ready or not**

 **Rachel (With others):  
You live the for the fight when that's all that you've got**

 **Start me up  
We're half way there  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

 **Start me up  
We'll make it i swear  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

 **Bonnie (With Others):**

 **If you start me up (uh)  
Kick on the starter give it all (you got, you got, you got)  
I can't compete (ooh oo ooh) **

**with riders in the other heat, yeah yeah**

 **Bonnie and Rachel:**

 **I'll make a grown man cry,  
I'll make a grown man give it a shot**

 **All Three:**

 **Start me up  
We're half way there  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

 **Start me up  
We'll make it i swear  
Oh, livin' on a prayer**

 **Rachel:**

 **Livin' on a prayer**

 **(instrumental break)**

Just then Katherine looked up, having heard talking outside the auditiorium doors, and she saw a kid walked in, looked to be a sophomore "Do you know him?" She asked Ric "Yea, that's my son. Excuse me" "Sure" Alaric left and walked up to a boy, who apparently is his son and started talking to him, she listened in.

 **Caroline:**

 **Oh, we gotta hold on, ready or not  
You live for the fight when that's all that you've got**

 **Rachel (With others)**

 **Start me up  
Oh, we're half way there  
Oh, livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand, we'll make it i swear,  
Oh livin' on a prayer**

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?" So his name is Jeremy, Katherine took this in. "Mom told me that I should enroll, so I did and I heard you were co-teaching the glee club, I love music so I figured I'd join." Kol had been listening in as well, he looked over at Katherine and shrugged. "Okay, well, as long as you're out of the house I guess it's okay. Go have a seat" Alaric told Jeremy, and went back to Katherine.

 **Start me up  
If you start me up i'll never stop (i'll never stop)  
Livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it i swear  
Oh, livin on a prayer**

Jeremy sat next to Kol "Hi, I'm Jeremy" he said holding his hand out "I'm Kol, Kol Mikaelson." "Nice to meet you." Jeremy said "You too" Kol responded, he liked how he could make friends here, but the sad part is he'd have to leave them in a few years. _Kol, shut up! You don't feel you're a vampire, an original, you aren't supposed to feel!_ He thought to himself "Damn she's hot." Tyler said, obviously referring to Rachel "Ty, you just want to get in her pants." Matt told him "Yea, but she'd be worth it, plus I asked her out on a date on Friday, she said yes." "Score!" Matt high fived him, at a lower height, considering the girls were still performing. Kol listened in on the whole conversation, knowing that if Rachel went for anyone she would go for a popular jock, but why didn't she tell him? Kol officially wanted her, and he wanted to be hers, and for her to be his.

 **Oh, we're half way there  
Oh , livin' on a prayer  
Take my hand and we'll make it i swear,  
Oh livin' on a prayer (we're almost there)**

 **Livin' on a prayer**

 **Rachel:  
You gotta start me up**

Everyone stood up and clapped, Kol and Jeremy whistled, so did Matt. This was a good first day. After they all got done in the Auditorium, they went back to the choir room, which looked a lot like the one at McKinley High, but it had pastel blue walls, instead of a yellowish. "That was great Rach" Caroline said high fiving Bonnie and Rachel. "Yea it was, us three make a good team." Bonnie said, Rachel adding "Yea we do, hang on a sec." she walked over to Kol, who she had gotten anxious to see, she needed to tell him about her upcoming date with Tyler. "Hey, we need to talk." She told him "Just don't bother Rachel." He said, obviously pissed, and he turned and walked out of the class and down the hall, her following him. "What's your problem Kol?" they had gone a few halls away, and all the other kids got out early for some pep rally "I don't have one." He said and kept walking "YES, yes you do! Because I guess what people say about you is true, you're self centered, too happy, and obviously bipolar, so I guess if you want to be a jack ass then so be it!" she called after him stopping in the hall, this made him even angrier, so he vamp sped and pushed her up against a locker. "Don't talk to me like that." He told her, with his fangs out, "I thought you cared." She said, with her voice cracking, and a few tears rolling down her face, his fangs went away and he backed up. "Fine." She started walking away but before she went out of reach he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, their lips almost touching. "I do." He whispered, he didn't care at this point and closed the distance between them, kissing her, she deepened the kiss and she knew what she felt for him was real, and he returned the feelings, him thinking and knowing the exact same thing.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **Mwahahah, so there it is. Kol and Rachel kissed, I'm completely free today, so I can put in a lot of work towards six, honestly Ima confess, so this Jackass *cough* Saul *cough* Just kidding, ily so much, but he got me started on Supernatural and I got caught up in that all weekend and I feel bad now because I could've written more. So I have had 3 reviews so far, please babes leave more, I really like to know these things, and PLEASE LEAVE ME WAYS THAT RACHEL COULD GET KILLED PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE TELL ME YOUR IDEAS, AND NOT GONNA TELL YOU WHO, BUT I NEED BABY BOY NAMES SO LEAVE THEM! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, SAM, MERCEDES, BLAINE, AND KURT COME IN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO BE PREPARED. IDK IF I PUT BLAINE INTO THE CHAPTER WHERE THEY TOLD RACHEL WHO ALL WAS COMING BUT HE IS AND SANTANA oh wow that was all caps sorry, Santana ends up moving to town to live because let's face it we need her, Brittany is coming as well I think, and possibly Quinn, basically I'm moving half the girls. And Kitty is in the story as well as some later characters too, hope you will keep reading! REVIEW MY DARLINGS!**

 **XoXo**

 **Grey**

 **Ps. Sorry if I misspelled anything I was in a hurry to finish this! Ilyall !**


	8. Chapter 6

**AHHHH SO KOL AND RACHEL KISSED, THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO START OFF FROM WHERE THE LAST ONE LEFT OFF, SO I KNOW WHAT I SAY IN THESE AUTHOR'S NOTES SOMETIMES CHANGES, AND I'M SORRY FOR THAT BABES, BUT SO THIS CHAPTER WILL HAVE SOME SURPRISES, AND I'M WRAPPING UP THIS FIRST DAY UP, SO WE CAN GET TO THE NEXT DAY, SO NOW, LET'S, OR LET ME HAVE SOME FUN WITH DIS CHAPTER BISHES! Haha I'm kidding, I have a very dry sense in humor, unless it comes to the characters, just if you're sensitive, ignore the somewhat sadness in here…**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **RACHEL PIERCE**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Previously on** ** _Rachel Pierce:_**

 _"_ _I thought you cared." She said, with her voice cracking, and a few tears rolling down her face, his fangs went away and he backed up. "Fine." She started walking away but before she went out of reach he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, their lips almost touching. "I do." He whispered, he didn't care at this point and closed the distance between them, kissing her, she deepened the kiss and she knew what she felt for him was real, and he returned the feelings, him thinking and knowing the exact same thing._

Rachel pulled away, her being human still and needing to catch her breath, their faces still really close together. He leaned in and kissed her again, she pulled away shortly "What? Come on darling, you can't be sick of me already!" he joked "No, but I have class and so do you, it might not matter to you but it does to me, and glee is always the best part of my day. It always had been at least until Santana started bitching at me for nothing." She looked down "He tilted her face up to where she was looking at him. "You're flawless, don't let her bring you down." "I know, I just want to forgive her. We used to be so close, and she has been really upset, I have over 45 voicemails from her asking me to call her." "Darling, don't do anything you don't want to do or that feels wrong." "I won't. My gut has always been right, so, that's what I'm going to go off of. Come on we need to go back." "I'm actually going to go, Nik is in town and so is Elijah and Bekah, who is talking about enrolling." "Your sister? Kol why didn't you tell me! I want to meet her!" Rachel said, basically telling him to take her with him, he knew it. She cocked an eyebrow at him, waiting on him to ask her. "Fine, Rachel, go ask your mother and then we'll see." "Thank you!" she squeeled, kissing his cheek then running back to the glee room. "Mom! Can I go with Kol to meet his family! It's been so long!" "Rach, baby, I don't know…" "Please? Rebekah is back and I want to meet her, plus it's been a long time since I've seen Niklaus and Elijah." "Fine, and you've been wearing clothes like that for awhile Rach." She said referring to her outfit. She only wore clothes like this when Kol was away. "Yea I know….. Why?" "If you want I can buy you some more." "Okay, thank you, I have to go!" Rachel grabbed her purse and went to Kol "You Ready?" He asked her. "Let's do this, but first" she leaned in and kissed him, which lasted awhile "Now, I'm ready." He smirked and walked out of the school to his car, which was new, considering he just learned to drive, and he insisted on getting a Cadillac, which Katherine thought was most likely because Rachel loved Cadillacs, Rachel disagreed. So they went and got into his Black 2011 CTS-V Sedan, which Rachel loved, but she still had her regular brand car. "Where are they?" Rachel said, not knowing what road they were on. "They're at that Mansion off of Waterwood Way?" Kol said turning onto the street "Wait what? That house is huge!" "Well, Rach, that's what happens when you live for a thousand years, you get rich." "Gee thanks for bragging. I know my mom has money but it's still weird to think your family owns castles, and for all I know you own an island. God, I want an island. Kol will you buy me an island?" she turned to him jokingly. "No, darling I won't, because you deserve more than an island." They parked in the driveway of the mansion, and unbuckled but didn't get out "What?" "Bekah's coming outside." "I have an idea on how you could greet her." "How?" Just then Rachel leaned over and kissed him, and it lasted until they heard someone scream "BLOODY HELL KOL! WHY?" They pulled away and started laughing "It's not funny." Kol got out of the car "Yes it is, sister! I've missed you." Rachel got out and felt slightly awkward, so she crossed her arms across her chest and looked down. "Kol. Who's this? Did you compel her?" "No, I can't be compelled." Rachel said looking up "Everyone can, even on Vervain if they're compelled by an original." "Ahh, little sister that's Rachel." Klaus said coming out "Hello, Love. It's been awhile." "Thirteen years." Klaus looked her up and down, seeing how the once innocent girl had transformed into her mother, well her mother before she had Rachel. "You're sixteen?" Rebekah asked "Yea." "And Kol just made out with you?" Kol smirked and looked down "Kol, you made out with her?" Klaus asked "Why, brother, last time I checked the girls I like don't get run by you." "No, no Kol they do not" Elijah said coming out "Now, why don't we all go inside and recollect with our brother." "Ugh" Rebekah said going inside after Niklaus and Elijah "Kol, I don't think they like me." "Relax, darling. Elijah and Nik do, but Rebekah's just not use to other girls." "That's sad." Rachel said, thinking about how 90 years in a coffin would've impacted herself. She walked inside after Kol, who held the door open for her allowing her to come in, and then closing it behind her. "Come on." He led her to the living room, where they were all sitting in silence waiting on Kol. "You know maybe it was a bad idea for me to come Kol, I could just walk home. Or go back to glee there is still another hour left in the school day." Rachel suggested. "What's glee?" Rebekah asked. "Glee is a class at school but also a club and we sing in groups, sometimes solos and we compete in Sectionals and if we win we go to Regionals, and if we win that on to Nationals, but there has recently been some added competitions that have been brought into the world of Glee, so we're waiting on dates." "Kol, are you in this club." "Yea, he is and he can actually sing." "Why brother, why don't you two do a duet? The ball room has a stage with a microphone and a computer set, much like the one at the grill." Klaus said, obviously enjoying putting his younger brother on the spot. "Yea Kol let's do it!" "Fine, no cheesy songs though." "No promises. So, where is this ballroom?" "Follow us." Rebekah said and got up to lead them all to the ball room. They got into a huge room, that had brilliant acoustics, and there was a stage, so now Rachel knew this wasn't a trap. "Okay, Kol, I'm picking the song- so suck it up." Rachel said and ran to the stage. "Secrets?" She asked Kol, who smirked "Yes" He went up to the stage with her "Okay, I'll put on and hook up the stage mics so we don't have to hold them "Stage mics?" Rebekah said "Yea, it's microphones built into the stage that only pic up vocal waves, all stages like this have them" "That's cool, Nik already explained what a microphone was earlier, I've always been a fan of music" "That's cool. Kol you ready?" "Yep" "Let's do this, split 3 2?" she said referring to a way they had split the song before "How about 4 7?" "Better, okay." She pressed play and began to sing.

 **Rachel:**

 **I need another story**

 **Something to get off my chest**

 **My life gets kinda boring**

 **Need something that I can confess**

 **Kol:**

 **Til' all my sleeves are stained red**

 **From all the truth that I've said**

 **Come by it honestly I swear**

 **Thought you saw me wink, no**

 **Rachel:**

 **I've been on the brink, so**

 **Both:**

 **Tell me what you want to hear**

 **Something that'll light those ears**

 **Rachel:**

 **Sick of all the insincere**

 **Kol:**

 **So I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 **Rachel:**

 **This time, don't need another perfect lie**

 **Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

 **Both:**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 **Kol:**

 **My God, amazing how we got this far**

 **It's like we're chasing all those stars**

 **Who's driving shiny big black cars**

 **Rachel:**

 **And every day I see the news**

 **All the problems that we could solve**

 **And when a situation rises**

 **Just write it into an album**

 **Send it straight to gold**

 **Kol:**

 **I don't really like my flow, no, so**

"He's good. I never knew he could sing." Rebekah said "Neither did we, we knew he liked music but we never expected him to sing." Elijah said "She's amazing too, listen to her sing." Klaus said

 **Both:**

 **Tell me what you want to here**

 **Something that are like those years**

 **Sick of all the insincere**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 **Rachel:**

 **This time, don't need another perfect lie**

 **Both:**

 **Don't care if critics ever jump in line**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 **Kol:**

 **Oh, got no reason, got no shame**

 **Rachel:**

 **Got no family I can blame**

 **Kol:**

 **Just don't let me disappear**

 **Rachel:**

 **I'mma tell you everything**

 **Kol (With Rachel):**

 **So tell me what you want to hear (oh)**

 **Something that'll light those ears**

 **Rachel:**

 **Sick of all the insincere**

 **Kol (with Rachel)**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away (ooh no)**

 **Rachel:**

 **This time, don't need another perfect lie**

 **Don't care if critics never jump in line**

 **Both:**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 **So tell me what you want to hear**

 **Something that delight those ears**

 **Rachel:**

 **Sick of all the insincere**

 **Kol (With Rachel):**

 **This time (don't need another perfect lie)**

 **Don't care if critics (never jump in line)**

 **I'm gonna give all my secrets away**

 **All my secrets away (all my secrets away)**

They finished the song and Rebekah just immediately left "What's her issue?" Kol asked "Not that it's my business but she did just literally run out of the room…" Rachel added "Ah, not to worry love, she just went to enroll in your school." Rachel looked down and blushed from him calling her love, she would never be in love with anyone but Kol, and right now she didn't even know if she is, she just thinks she is, but knows deep down it will always be there, and now she didn't even have to hide it from him anymore. She looked up and saw Kol staring daggers at Klaus, who was the one who made the statement. "Okay, Kol, but we all know you slept with a countless amount of women, then killed them in the past ten years after Natalia died so" Kol's glare just got even more deadly "Kol? Is this true?" Rachel said, not wanting to believe it, but his face towards Klaus gave away his answer "I'm out of here" she said running out "Rachel!" he called after her, but she ran, didn't even get to her car, she just kept running, she didn't even know how far she'd run. All of a sudden she stopped, and heard someone, she knew she wasn't that far, all though she was a fast runner. "Hello?" she called "Good to see you Rachel." "Isobel." Rachel said, knowing she had no chance in hell of getting out "I don't know who's house you just came from and I don't want to know, but you see your mother did something to me when she found out she was pregnant with you, she slowly slipped away from my life and now I'm going to make you slip away from hers." Rachel froze with fear, she couldn't run so she screamed, knowing Kol was already probably after her "KOL!" she screamed as loud as she could, then started running, but Isobel just appeared in front of her, she took out a knife and stabbed Rachel in the heart.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Kol heard Rachel scream for him, he and Elijah had been following her, they vamp sped all around but couldn't find her. Suddenly, they both caught wind of something, blood. "NO!" Kol followed the scent, Elijah right behind him, and when he saw Rachel he fell to the ground, not wanting to see it but he pulled the knife out and threw it to a tree behind him he held her lifeless body in his arms "Brother, I'm sorry, it'll be okay won't it?" "She was 16 Elijah, she should've been able to live until she was 21, call Katerina, tell her to meet us by the falls." "Brot-" "DO IT LIJAH" Elijah obeyed and Kol carried Rachel to the falls and placed her down on the land near the water, when Katherine came running up with Bonnie and Caroline, and soon after Stefan showed up with Damon "Oh my God!" Katherine ran up and took Rachel's hand "How long as it been?" "Two hours, since we found her, she must've died an hour before that." "She should be awake by now." Stefan said kneeling down next to his daughter's body "What, what if she didn't make it?" Caroline said, sniffiling, obviously about to cry "She's not completely dead, she can't be so don't say that blondie" "Kol, not the time." "Let's take her back home." "Where?" "Stefan's" "Okay…" Stefan agreed and they all headed over to the boarding house.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **2 days later**

"Yes, Alaric, I'll be back shortly, I hope. Just keep me updated" "Katherine are you sure you're okay?" "Yea I'm fine, so is Rachel." Everyone was listening in on the conversation that Katherine was having on the phone with Alaric, who called three times a day. Everyone who could anyway. They hadn't slept the whole two days, and they were all depressed, knowing if Rachel was going to wake up she would've by now "Katherine, are you okay?" Damon asked "Does it look like I'm okay? She's gone." Everyone looked down "What we know it's true, we all have just been too afraid to admit it." Caroline said "You're right, or I think you are, but what if you are wro-" Stefan started when Kol interrupted "She's not. In my one thousand years I have never known a vampire to take this long to wake up." Kol was taking it the hardest, harder than Katherine and Stefan which was weird. "Look, she could be okay. What if there is a way to bring her back? There has to be a way to bring her back, right? Right?" Caroline said, crying softly but then it turned into sobbing. "Care, there isn't. I brought Damon back and that led me to expression, I don't ever want to go there again, I wouldn't upset the balance again, we'd all end up dead." Bonnie said holding Caroline. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah came and went. "Who would've done this to her?" just then the door opened and slammed shut, in walked someone they knew all too well "I think I know" Katherine gasped.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **GAHHH I CRIED WRITING THIS! I know the clothes thing was cheesy but it fit, and is Rachel dead or not? I know it wasn't that sad but still, I change my mind a million gazillion times, I know and so , I know it's not that sad, but I try. And I'm trying to choose between Sledgehammer and This is How We Roll as a song for the girls to sing, honestly idk when I'm going to bring more glee characters in but I'm going to try and do it soon, but they won't be that major. And I was thinking I would pair Bonnie with Sam… just not quite sure yet, but I'm going to try and make it awesome** **J** **I love you all**

 **XoXo**

 **Grey**


	9. Chapter 7

**OKAY, So recaps, someone burst into the Salvatore boarding house, who was it? Also a girl named Natalia was mentioned, so who was she to Kol? A lover, a friend turned dark or against him? Well, let's figure it out! What are you all thinking about this story? I love love love reviews babes so please leave them! So, I don't know what Klaus will do to Rachel, or if will be good or bad, basically if he will fall for her or not so just wait bbys I don't know because my plans change for this story so often, and I'm rushing things I know. So, just close your eyes the sun is going down you'll be alright no one can hurt you now….. *smirks***

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **Chapter 7**

 _"Who would've done this to her?" just then the door opened and slammed shut, in walked someone they knew all too well "I think I know" Katherine gasped._

"Nadia?" Katherine asked, in disbelief "I got locked up I'm sorry I didn't come sooner mother, I listened to all of your voicemails, I know everything from them, and I think I know who killed Rachel, and what she used." Nadia said "Well, Mini Kat Number One, please, do tell." Damon said, gesturing her into the living room, which she came in. She took out a paper out of her purse and set it down on the coffee table "This." "That's The Silver Камата" Kol said "What's The Silver Камата?" Damon asked "Камата is Bulgarian for Dagger, pronounced Kamata Damon, not Kameta" Stefan said "Thanks Stef, and yea it is, it's from our Petrova origin." Katherine added "So, she used your own family weapon to kill Rachel? That's low, even I wouldn't do that" Damon said feeling bad for the girl, he actually kind of liked her, she thought she had spunk "The thing is it takes six days for the Камата to fully kill her, so there are some spells we can do to bring her back into a fully awake state." Nadia said "I can do it, if it isn't too much, and so we can save her.." Bonnie suggested "Will she come back a vampire?" Kol asked "Most likely not, but we'll see. And if she doesn't, the next time she dies, she will come back." Nadia said, followed by Damon saying "Well, let's get this witchy show down on the road" "One more thing" "Yes, mother?" "Who did this to her" "I have reason to believe it was…. Isobel, she's Alaric Saltzman's ex wife" "That's where I knew him from, never mind I'll deal with that bitch later, let's go save your sister." And with that they all got up to go to the room Rachel was in.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Bonnie got her grimoire out, along with Emily's and her Grams', and a few others that she collected from Luka and Jonas' apartment, and with that they all started looking, one grimoire after another, okay more like Bonnie brought as many as she could fit in her car, which was about fifty. "I can't find anything on the dagger's spell!" Bonnie said "Me either, we have to keep looking, we could've overlooked something. Bon, Emily had that spell, where she'd hide a page in a book, where only her decendants could view it, what if she did that on her book?" Damon asked Bonnie "Wow, Damon, that's actually a good idea, and because the page you need then is the one that will come out, we have never had to look for this, so I can try." Bonnie started chanting, nothing happened. "This is hopeless" Katherine said "Try again, Bon, focus on Rachel not the dagger" Kol suggested, he had been really quiet because this was taking a toll on him. He loves her, more than anyone he had ever even tried to love, and Bonnie saw this, realizing Kol wasn't the only one who needed Rachel, they all did, so that's what she did, and all of a sudden the book flew open on a page about how to save Rachel. "YES! See, Kitty Kat, this is what happens when you don't give up, and have hope" Damon said, everyone just stared at him "Since when do you care about Rachel, Damon?" "Well, I won't lie I do have a soft spot for her, but she's my niece so there isn't much that can happen brother, that'd be nasty." Damon said responding to Stefan, smirking for the fact that he just escalated the rooms' awkward measure by 100. "Okay, well, I can try this spell, I don't know what all it will do but like I said, I can try. I'm going to need to be alone with her, I can't loose focus, especially with something like this." Bonnie said, everyone nodded, leaving the room and going downstairs, letting Bonnie do her thing.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Caroline, Damon, Nadia, and Kol left Stefan and Katherine upstairs in Stefan's bedroom, where Bonnie had earlier burned Sage, knowing they'd probably want to talk in private about Rachel. Katherine was freaking out, she finally had a daughter she had raised, and she couldn't lose Rachel, not like this. She sat down on Stefan's bed and buried her face in her hands, reminiscing on times with Rachel, her first steps, first words, first time to sing, even her first musical she was in. And there was the little things too, like the time she tried making brownies

~Flashback~

 _It was three days after Rachel had turned nine, she finally wanted to learn how to cook or bake, it didn't matter all she wanted was to learn, and had been bugging Katherine about it "Momma! Please? It's not like the kitchen will explode!" "Rach, I know it won't" Katherine laughed "But, I don't want a mess" "You mean you don't want to watch me do something like this because it'll show you once again I'm growing up" Rachel said sitting on the barstool. "Aww, Rachel! You know me too well, and you are… way too fast…" Katherine later gave in and they were making brownies, when Rachel thought it would be fun to splatter brownie mix onto her mother "Oops" Rachel laughed "Oh it's on" …._

~End of flashback~

Katherine was now crying "Bonnie said it could take a few hours, what if it takes forever?" she said looking at Stefan, who had now sat down next to her. "Katherine, don't tear yourself down, Rachel will be okay, even if she is, she'd be on the other side" "I don't know, Stefan" "What?" "She is still human until she turns, so I don't know." They looked into each other's eyes, and Stefan kissed her, she kissed back. It was about to go further "Not right now" Katherine said pulling back "Maybe after our daughter is alive and well, and we know that for sure." "You're right" Stefan agreed.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It had been four hours and they didn't know what Bonnie was doing and they were all sitting downstairs in the living room of the Salvatore boarding house, when Bonnie came downstairs, everyone stood up "What happened?" Damon asked "How did it go?" Caroline added "Will she be okay? Is she awake?" Katherine asked, "She is in and out of it, but yea she'll be okay!" Everyone started screaming in relief, knowing that Rachel would be okay. Kol pulled Bonnie aside, knowing she was hiding something. "Bonnie, if you are hiding something you better tell me now." "She is going to be okay, like I said" She tried to walk away but Kol grabbed her arm "What aren't you telling me?" "She isn't in transition, but she is in a weak state, she's okay for now, she'll be better in a few weeks, but her back is badly bruised and she still has the stab wound." "Is that all?" "She triggered her witch side when "died" and her werewolf side could've been triggered too, but we won't know…." "Until she kills somebody. Thanks witch, and you need to tell everyone else, especially Katerina and Stefan, she is their daughter" he walked back into the living room, Bonnie behind him walked in and obeying Kol, well more like listening to him, broke the news to everyone."So, she is a witch now? And how do we know for sure she has the werewolf gene?" Nadia asked, with Stefan replying to her "The Salvatore's have the wolf gene and instead of passing it immediately, it skips generations." "So it would go to Rachel?" Kol asked "Yea, pretty much." "What do we do now?" "Now, we sit and wait."

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **So, it's frickn short but I wanted to go ahead and post, I hope you like and it's been awhile I spent 27 hours at debate this weekend…. Uff so tired! Please review bbys!**

 **XoXo**

 **Grey**


	10. Chapter 8

**Ugh, so sorry about the short chapter, I needed to close that one out, I have had the worst writers block ever, like tf! Uff, so anyway, I need ideas bbys, so please even if it isn't that good still PM it do me, I need this because I am so stuck, this chapter is as I'm going I hope I can finish it today, and that'd be lovely. I already have how Rachel triggers her werewolf curse, so just letting you know, all I need to figure out is how long I want to wait, I'm moving quickly into things, and I need to put the other kids from New Directions in, I'm going to try and make Santana major, just saying, because I love the idea of her, Rachel, Caroline, Bonnie, and Rebekah being friends. I don't know why I just do, so, if you read these author's notes, that means a lot because it means you won't be AS confused, and then it makes me feel happy, I love you all but I love the ones who read these even more :* I can't wait to get into this story more, there will be time jumps, I'm probably putting a sequel into this story, so it will have summaries of what went on in that time jump, then it will go into a sequel! Or I'll just post a separate, which I like my first idea better! I love you all, I hope you like this chapter, so I just decided while writing this that I'm going to put Artie in too, you'll see why! So, before I start writing I'm going to go back and re-read my chapters, so yippee! Ps. Puck might be brought in, and there is a little M rated part in here, as well as fluff.** **J** ***smirks***

 **XoXo Darlings**

 **Grey**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **Rachel Pierce**

 **Chapter 8**

It had been two weeks, Rachel could walk and her back wasn't as bruised, but still got sore a lot. She was laying in bed, Kol came in through the window a lot but last night he didn't. It was 6:30 am and she didn't want to go to school- until her phone buzzed and it was from Kurt

 **Hey Rach, Blaine, Sam, Mercedes and I are excited for our first day of school today! Meep! I hate to tell you this over texting and first thing in the morning, but Santana moved here too. We'll explain at school! See you there! Eek!**

Rachel groaned at the Santana part, but still was considering forgiving her, she knows Santana is trying, because otherwise she wouldn't have moved here, but she had still done some pretty horrible stuff. She shrugged it off and got out of bed, getting dressed. Her mom had bought her a whole new wardrobe and it was all Edgy clothes, which she liked. It made her feel more confident, but it was just her, her preference. She went to the bathroom and did her makeup when she looked to the bathroom door, seeing Kol. "Hey there." She went up and kissed him "Where were you last night?" "Ah, just finding drinks" "You need to stop calling people drinks, Kol. They're humans, not puppets!" "Darling! We've discussed this I know!" "What did you do after?" "I fed him my blood and compelled him to forget he ever saw me" "Good, guess who moved here?" she said going back to the mirror to finish "Wait, somebody other than Sam, Kurt, Mercedes, and Blaine did?" "Yup, Santana" "Can I kill her?" "No." she finished her makeup and went to grab her phone, sliding it in her back pocket "Why not?" "Because, Kol, she's trying, and that means enough for me to partially forgive her, I'll see if I can fully, after I see how she is in person." "Fair enough, let's go we can't be late!" "Yea I know, let's go." They went downstairs and got in Rachel's car, leaving for the high school, Rachel was so happy that her friends were going to be there! She parked next to Bonnie's car, and went to the front of the school where they normally meet, this time she saw Kurt and ran up to hug him "Oh Kurt how I've missed you!" "And I've certainly been out of the loop! Look at your outfit, you've changed!" "Yea, Kurt this is my boyfriend Kol." "We met, at Rachel's party, and I thought you were over high school?" "It's a long story, Kurt the glee room is 602, I'll meet you there, tell the others too as well, and tell Santana." "Are you serious?" "Yes, just do it, Kol and I will be there. We're excused for the next two weeks because of Sectionals and rehearsals." "I was talking about Santana" "Oh, yea, I think I'm ready to forgive her, but I need to be sure first." "Okay, well I'll see you there." He left taking out his phone "Kol, I want to tell them all about the supernatural shit, they need to know and they need to be safe." "Did you tell your mom?" "Yea, that's why I sent them to the glee room, we're going to tell them. Everyone in the club is either Supernatural, or knows about it." "True, let's go" and with that they walked to the glee room. "Okay, why are we all here?" Blaine asked hugging Rachel, when he left Santana walked in "Wow, Pierce, you changed." "Thanks? It's good to see you." "You too, I never thought I'd say that but I did really miss you!" Santana hugged Rachel and everyone was surprised, all of a sudden Katherine walked in "Hey Ms. Pierce!" Katherine shut the doors and locked them. "What's going on?" "We all need to talk, and fill you all in on this town, but just know, everything you believe in is about to change." "Okay, whatever." Caroline and Bonnie started explaining "You guys are crazy." "Kol show them" all of a sudden veins popped out beneath Kol's eyes and his fangs showed up "How do we know it's not a prank" "Kol, Caroline?" they got up and vamp sped towards each other, Caroline flipping over Kol and landing on her feet. "Oh my God! How is this possible?" Mercedes asked "It's the way of the universe." Bonnie said, "I'm an original, which means I'm one of the oldest vampires in the history of time, my brothers Niklaus, Finn, and Elijah and my sister Rebekah, are the other originals." "This is so much to process" Santana said "It takes time, and when I got stabbed it triggered my witch side, and in order to trigger the werewolf side, well you know." "You'd have to kill someone." Sam finished "Guys, my Abuela always said I was different, I don't know how or why but is there a way to know?" Santana asked, concern in her voice "We can't know until the supernatural part is triggered." Bonnie said. "Speaking of, where is my sister?" Kol asked randomly "I don't know." Rachel said, then changing the subject back "You guys need to be extra careful, because vampires are dangerous." "We know now, thank you for telling us." "Now, onto a happier topic, I was serious we need to rehearse." They all gladly changed the subject and started talking about sectionals and a set list. This was going to be a long ride.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _(M)_**

That night when Rachel got home she changed for bed and just layed there, waiting for Kol who told her he'd be there. Soon enough he got there and was next to her. "Kol, I'm scared." "What are you scared for?" "For me, for my friends. I don't know what to do anymore" she started crying and Kol grabbed her holding her close "It's going to be okay" "No it's not, Kol. They shouldn't have moved here, it's dangerous and I don't want them to get hurt!" "I'll make sure that they stay safe, I promise" "Thank you." She looked up to him, comforted now, all she could think about was that she loved him, she knew it, he was thinking the same thing. "Rachel?" "Yea?" "I love you." Rachel was shocked, she never thought she'd hear him say it, she kissed him, and the kiss deepened. He pulled away "You sure?" she nodded, her mom had left to stay at Stefan's for the night. Soon enough they were kissing again and he took her top off and soon enough they were completely undressed "I love you too." She whispered in his ear. That night was by far the best night of her life.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

The next morning Rachel woke up on Kol's chest, remembering everything that happened last night she smiled, he woke up. "I need to shower." She said, turning her head to look up at him "Can I join?" he smirked "Nice try you have to work up to shower sex" she laughed, It was Friday so she was relieved, but they had glee rehearsals all weekend. "I'll be back." She kissed him and went to get clothes from her closet and went into the bathroom locking the door. "Not fair!" Kol partially yelled, having heard the door lock, Rachel laughed and got in the shower. After showering she got dressed and blow dried her hair, wanting to get to school on time. She walked out of the bathroom seeing Kol on her bed reading a book, but he was dressed in different clothes, meaning he went to his house to get dressed into different clothes then came back "Hey, why do you even bother to read? And why twilight?" "This is hilarious, how incorrect this is- we don't sparkle, we burn" "Why couldn't you sparkle?" "Because I live in the real world, where vampire's burn in the sun." Rachel laughed "Come on, we have to go if we want to be at school on time" he groaned "Why?" "You're the one who decided to go to school I never forced you to!" "You're horrible." "No I'm not." "You're right your not, high school is." "Let's go!" they left and by routine Rachel parked next to Bonnie, walking in to glee everybody was already there "Did you two come up with anything? Because we all got brain stuck." Mercedes said immediately "Yea actually we did." Rachel replied "Kol and I were going to sing Faithfully and then we all go into a mashup of Anyway You Want It and Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and then we can also do Don't Stop Believing." "I like it" a dark haired boy said walking into the class "Um , who are you?" Caroline spit out, not trying to sound rude, but she did. "I'm Jeremy Saltzman, I joined the club" "So you're Ric's kid?" "Yea pretty much." "Welcome to glee then." They all started discussing the set list and how they could divide their parts on who was going to sing what. "Wait, we only have 11 members, we need 12." Bonnie said "Well, we kind of took care of that." Kurt said "What do you mean?" all of a sudden Puck and Brittany burst in, followed by Artie "Hey, I'm Puck!" "I'm Arite, wassup yo'" "I'm Brittany Spierce." Nobody asked questions, they knew not to "They are going to be in here, which brings us to 14 and Rebekah equals 15 if she'd actually get here sometimes." Blaine said "Have you even met Rebekah yet?" Kol asked "No, but Rach talks about her a lot." "Hmm interesting." Kol said looking at Rachel "Kol!" "I didn't say anything!" everyone laughed knowing Kol was one to get dirty thoughts, and this was an obvious one. "Okay, Class, Rachel said she had a song she'd like to sing today, so Rachel if you'd like?" Alaric said bursting into the class "Yes, of course, but I actually need the auditorium for this? They've been setting up all week." "Okay, everyone- to the auditorium!" they all got up and left for the auditorium Kol hearing Kurt whisper to Blaine "Let's see what big concoction she comes up with now!" "Kurt be nice!" "I know, I just wish she wasn't such a freak." "She's the same Rachel we knew a while ago!" "No she's not…" Kol was so pissed it was unreal, and he would rip that Kurt boy's heart out faster than he could say "Ple" as they got seated in the auditorium, Kol couldn't help but feel uneasy, but he knew he should relax, he just knew something bad was going to happen, but he shrugged it off quickly knowing he wasn't a witch so anything like that would be inaccurate. Rachel came out onto the stage, changed into a white dress that resembled her old style, Kol liked her better that way, but loved her how she is, and how she'll always be, herself. Then, the music started playing:

 **I guess you really did it this time  
Left yourself in your warpath  
Lost your balance on a tightrope  
Lost your mind tryin' to get it back**

 **Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?  
Always a bigger bed to crawl into  
Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything?  
And everybody believed in you?**

Rebekah came in and sat next to Kol, he looked at her then went back to listening to Rachel

 **It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent**

 **Did some things you can't speak of  
But at night you'll live it all again  
You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now  
If only you had seen what you know now then**

 **Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?  
And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you  
Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep?  
Before the monsters caught up to you?**

 **It's alright, just wait and see  
Your string of lights is still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent**

 **It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
Thirty two and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent**

 **Time turns flames to embers  
You'll have new Septembers  
Every one of us has messed up too**

 **Lives change like the weather  
I hope you remember  
Today is never too late to  
Be brand new**

 **It's all right, just wait and see  
Your string of lights are still bright to me  
Oh, who you are is not where you've been  
You're still an innocent**

 **It's okay, life is a tough crowd  
Thirty two and still growin' up now  
Who you are is not what you did  
You're still an innocent  
You're still an innocent**

 **Lost your balance on a tight rope, oh  
It's never too late to get it back**

After the song ended everyone cheered and Kol knew what the song was about, he had heard it before but with Rachel singing it, he knew it was to him, Rebekah next to him said "Treat her well, Kol, treat her well." "Don't worry Bekah, she's my life now." They all got up and went up to Rachel to tell her how good she was, Santana pulled her aside "Rachel?" "Yes?" "Look, the reason I came here isn't because of me wanting to escape my family, or just because I wanted to make up to you, which I do. But I- I have no family left to escape from." "Wait, what?" "They all got killed, their hearts were missing and, I don't know what to do anymore. They were all I had, and look at me I'm a bitch and nobody will ever want me and" Santana couldn't finish because she was crying so much, Rachel pulled the Latina into a hug, then pulled away "Hey, we have an extra room, you can stay, if you want of course." Santana looking up, eyes surprisingly not bloodshot, (which Rachel realized at that moment she had never seen Santana's eyes bloodshot before, meaning it probably never happens) said "That'd be great… but…" "But what?" "Your mom?" "She'll be fine with it, trust me. My dad is over sometimes and sometimes she's over at his place too. Don't worry she'll understand" "Are you sure?" "Yes… I am." Santana accepted this without needing an explanation, knowing it wasn't something she needed to know yet. Rachel knew her mother would understand, because of what Klaus did to her family. He slaughtered them all, just because he betrayed her. She knew Kol was once worse, but somehow she manages to accept him, maybe she'll accept Niklaus someday as well. Going back to the group Kol grabbed her and kissed her, earning cheers from the whole glee club. Talking to Santana she said "Santana, need a ride?" "Yea that'd be good." And then with that they smiled at each other, two former friends, now former enemies, were friends again.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Later that night Rachel was laying in her bed, writing in her journal when she looked over and saw Kol leaning against her window. "Hey" she said, him walking over "Santana is in the other room, so don't try anything." "Oh, don't worry darling, I won't. I actually set up a date for her." Rachel shot up so fast it was like she had transitioned "What? What the hell? With who?" "Elijah." "KOL!" "What?" "They are completely different! I don't want her to get hurt." "Don't worry, I filled him in on her past, he aggred to give her a chance." Rachel smacked his arm, she was weak so it didn't really hurt him, he pretended it did though, rubbing his arm he said "Ow" "Shut up! Kol! This isn't going to be good! It could end really badly." "Or it could end very well." Rachel put her diary down, which she spelled to where only she could open and turned off her light "I'm going to sleep" she said "Can I stay?" Kol asked "Sure" and they fell asleep, in their usual position, Rachel on Kol's chest.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **OMG SO, INNOCENT BY TAYLOR SWIFT, AND I'M CALLING THE RACHEL-KOL SHIP PIERCELSON, SO PIERCELSON SEX- YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY. So, any ideas? I love you all and it took me two days to write this, well, not whole days but two separate days of course haha, I hope you guys are enjoying this story, and Sanijah! I don't know how I'm going to take a vote, so REVIEW SAYING EITHER:**

 **SANIJAH-YES**

 **Or**

 **SANIJAH- NO**

 **Btw, if it ends up a no, she's going to Klaus…. So think before you vote! Until next time darlings**

 **XoXo**

 **Grey**


	11. Chapter 9

**Okay, so for now Sanijah is going to happen, but I still want all of your opinions, so please review with either**

 **SANIJAH-YES**

 **Or**

 **SANIJAH-NO**

 **And like I said keep in mind that if the votes end up being a NO she'll go to Klaus, and I already have one YES vote, but if I don't get any votes I'll just go with whatever happens. So, we got the sectionals set list, it's the same list from season one's regionals, and by the way, (like stated in Chapter 1 or 2- pretty sure it was 2) Kol has his normal speaking voice, but sounds like Finn (from Glee) when he sings, and Finn has his normal speaking voice, but not singing voice, I'll let you picture who you want Finn to sound like**

 **: ) so, this is chapter 9 and I'm so happy with how this story is coming along, and the sectionals outfits are the regionals outfits from season 1. Also, I need to put Alaric and Jenna and Jeremy's story line in here soon, and I'm trying to make this work. Also, go back to chapter one and re-read when it says "Nik is here for some werewolf lead" it was really important *smirks* so, school is a bish and it is taking up all of my time, so here I am on the weekend, writing – and I actually like it so I have no issues with it. Well, here is Chapter 9,**

 **XoXo**

 **Grey**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It had been two weeks since everyone got into town and settled in school, also since they learned about the supernatural situation. Rachel groaned and woke up to the sound of her alarm, it was 5:30 am and she was exhausted "Kol?" she turned over "Yep?" he was already sitting up "Why?" "It's sectionals" Rachel jumped out of bed and went over to her clothes and grabbed out her dress, "Okay, I have one hour, and then I have to be at the school- I'm going to go wake Santana up" she ran into the other room "San, hey San" she softly said shaking her "What?" "Sectionals" Santana also jumped out "How long?" "An hour " "Let's do this." They had both gotten ready in about forty five minutes and weren't in their dresses and hadn't done their hair, because all the club agreed to make that for when they got there, to do it together. "Kol!" He walked down the hall "What?" "We need to go NOW" he laughed at how caught up she was in getting there "What?" "You're adorable" he kissed her "Okay, we really have to go" they went downstairs and saw a note from Katherine saying she had left already "Okay, Rach, let's kick some ass!" Santana said "Let's" they went out followed by Kol and got in Rachel's car to drive to the school, pulling up in her usual parking spot, all though Bonnie wasn't there yet. They got inside and saw Brittany, Kurt, Sam, and Blaine, and also Jeremy. "You all ready?" "Let's wait for everyone else." They waited and after everyone got there they started getting ready, once they were all dressed they started rehearsing, having home court advantage. The competition starts at two so they had some time.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It was two, and they had drew third performance "Don't worry guys, my audition experience lead me to believe that we either want to go first or last, if we go first everyone has to measure up to us, and if we're last we're the freshest in the judges mind" Rachel said, trying to help "Yea? And how many of those parts did you get?" Kurt asked, clearly trying to bring her down. Rachel just smiled but was really torn down inside. Kurt had been treating her so differently since he found out about all the supernatural crap. Finally time came for them to perform, Rachel and Kol took their places "I love you" he told her, and before she could respond the music started playing they walked down and started singing Faithfully

They wrapped up with Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin' and then Don't Stop, as the curtain closed they couldn't stop smiling knowing they did well. They all ran off the stage into the backstage area "Kol that was amazing!" Rachel said right before Kol kissed her, time came for the winners to be announced, they all gathered on stage "In third place, The Soapapranos" "In second place, we have The Scale Blazers- congratulations Vocal Harmony from Mystic Falls High, you're going to regionals!" they all cheered and hugged each other, Rachel and Santana running up to grab the trophy

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It had been a day since they won sectionals, and it was officially fall break, which Rachel thought was weird because they had only been in school a number of weeks, and she wasn't use to a fall break, only a winter break. Kol had something planned but she didn't know what it was, which was driving her crazy. She kept checking her phone just to make sure he hadn't called or texted her, even though her sound was on. "Santana?" she called for Santana, who didn't answer, so Rachel went out into the hallway to look for her "San?" "In here!" she walked into Santana's room, when she saw over a hundred papers on werewolves and the curse and her family "Wh-" "I'm doing my research, if my family is, well was, different- I want to know about it!" she said frantically searching through papers and notebooks. "Okay, Santana, I know someone who can help with this, so I'm going to go call him, but for now calm down!" Rachel said, Santana looked up at her and nodded and then started taking deep breaths, Rachel went outside and called Klaus, knowing he could probably help. After getting off the phone with him, and him agreeing to help she went back in to let Santana know he'd be stopping by "Why? Why him?" "Because, San, he knows more about werewolves than anyone else on this planet, he might be able to help." "Hence the word might" "Santana, just let him help!" "Fine! But if he pulls anything I will go all Lima Heights on his ass" "I know you will" with that Rachel went downstairs to go make some coffee, when she saw a note from her mom

 **Rachel, Stefan and I went out of town for Fall Break, it was a last minute thing. Nadia will be in and out to check in on you, I'm sorry it was so last minute, we'll be back in a week, until then I love you!**

\- **Mom**

Rachel sighed. Katherine had been so distant lately; it was like she was hardly ever around. She was always with Stefan. It just wasn't the same anymore since they moved here. The doorbell rang and she went to get it, opening it she saw Kol, instead of Klaus "Hey what are you doing here?" he just walked in "Um, are you going to talk?" she asked "Yes, I am, why did you call Nik?" "Are you jealous?" "No, but why?" "Santana's parents… she doesn't know what happened to them and she thinks they were werewolves, that's why, she needs help finding out" "Oh, well, also, Elijah has some big thing planned for her this break, don't ask me what because I don't know." "Okay?" "I have something for us too" "Okay, what?" "Go pack your bags and add swimsuits, we're going on a trip." "Okay, Mr. "We have to go now" I will" they both laughed "I'll be right back, let me go back everything, if Klaus comes let him in and tell him which room is Santana's. Until then, we have blood bags in the basement and then coffee in the kitchen." She kissed his cheek then ran upstairs. After packing everything, she knew Klaus was there because she heard Kol let him in, their doorbell is really loud. Walking downstairs with her two bags, which was quite reasonable considering she always packed four or more, they loaded up his car "You ready?" "I don't know, should I be?" they laughed "Yes, you should." With that they drove off, heading in the direction of the airport, which she thought was weird. "Okay, wait here." He left to go talk to some pilot, then came back "Let's go!" they walked past everything then went out to a private jet "Oh my God! Kol this is amazing." "Only the best for you" he kissed her then they got on, heading to a city, she didn't know but he knew she'd be satisfied.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **OKAY! This chapter was short, I know I know. But, I'm going to try and make the next chapter longer. So, I didn't finish on the weekend because I got sick. I'm still sick today, but feeling better. So, the next chapter I wanted to rush into because it's going to be awesome! Or at least for me writing it : )**

 **I scattered a lot out in this chapter, because, well, honestly I wanted to get done with it. So, I hope you guys are liking my story so far, please keep reading I know it's sucked lately but I'm trying to make it better.**

 **I love you all!  
XoXo**

 **Grey**


	12. Author's Note 3

**IMPORTANT**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **IMPORTANT**

 **So, for the tenth chapter I'm doing a very special way of writing,**

 **And there will be A TON OF FLUFF**

 **And some M rated parts,**

 **It will be really long and shiz and I already have**

 **2,127 words down, and I'm striving for a lot more**

 **But yea M rated parts, so be prepared, and then**

 **Also it is pure romance in that chapter**

 **I added Jenna and Alaric into it so far,**

 **And you'll see what I mean for special way of writing**

 **Well, it's more of a special way of story-lining it**

 **XoXo**

 **Bonnie Winchester**

 **(yes it's still Grey but I go by that with all my friends so I'm starting to put that)**

 **MORE TO COME LOVELIES!**


	13. Chapter 10

**So, creating this story has been amazing AND IT HAS BEEN ONE WHOLE MONTH SINCE I STARTED EEEEKK, and I'm trying to make it better and better. This chapter is kind of a specialty chapter, they're on fall break, and I'm going to try and make this chapter longer than my last one. So, Kol and Rachel are on a mystery trip, where are they going? Well, let's find out Also, I am going to switch off onto different character pairings during this, including Klaus and Santana's search, or her break and she'll spend it with Elijah (not quite sure yet) Stefan and Katherine's mystery trip, possibly Alaric and Jenna, and then I might figure something out for Caroline, because I ship Klaroline, very, very heavily- lmfao. So, if I do a part of Klaroline, it will probably be long. Well, here it is, Enjoy! Some portions have a few (M) rated parts, just so you know. :***

 **OH THERE IS ALSO FLUFF! LOTS AND LOTS OF FLUFF!**

 **It's pretty much a romance chapter!**

 **Special 10** **th** **Chapter**

 **XoXo**

 **Bonnie Winchester**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel and Kol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel didn't know how long they'd been flying, it only seemed like two hours or so, but Kol made her give him her phone, because he didn't want her to know where he was taking her- he wanted it to be a surprise, and the good thing was she didn't have any clue in hell where they were going. Rachel was reading magazines, over and over again due to the fact there were only three on the plane. Groaning in frustration she threw the magazine down, causing Kol to look up and smirk "What now?" "Where are we going? Is it Paris? Florida? California?" all of a sudden a middle aged man, who appeared to have been compelled came out "We landed at JFK sir" Rachel took it in as the man turned and went back to the front of the plane. "Kol, did he just say, JFK?" "Yup" "Are we- oh my God! Are we in New York?" "Surprise darling" he said as he stood up and grabbed her hand "Shall we?" she just squealed and ran off the plane. It was night so everything was dark, but she saw the city lights and it was like she could hear the heartbeat of the city- it was her dream to be there, and now she was! But what she didn't know was how Kol knew, because she had never told anyone about this, not that she knew of or could remember at least. Kol walked up and joined her "They are going to deliver the bags to the loft, so we can walk" She looked over at him "Loft?" "Yes, darling, loft." He laughed "Kol, you do all of this stuff for me, and I've not done hardly anything for you." "You've done something far greater for me then I have done for you" "What?" "You're you" and he kissed her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Santana and Elijah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Santana had gotten frustrated with Klaus and after he left she called Elijah, who invited her to come over to the Mikaelson mansion, so of course she took him up on the offer. She loved the home she lived in but it was lonely without Rachel or Katherine. And plus, she really liked spending time with Elijah, he made her happy. So there they were, laying on the couch snuggling "You're tense" he noticed "Yea, just with all the stuff going on with finding out what my parents were, and how to deal with it. And then your brother is an ass with everything" "Ah, Niklaus can be quite a pain" Santana sighed "I just wish I could already know instead of having to spend all of this time searching. It's just difficult not knowing." "I understand, everything will be okay, trust me." "I do" "You what?" "I do trust you" she looked up and smiled at him, he kissed her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caroline and Klaus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Caroline sighed as she walked into the Mystic Grill, everyone left for the break except for Bonnie and Santana, but Santana was at the Mikaelson's and Bonnie was tutoring Jeremy Saltzman, so she didn't really have anyone to be with, also because her mom was working the holiday. She walked in but ran into a body "Sorry" she looked up and it was Klaus "Oh, it's you" she said looking down, feeling stupid after saying that "Ah, love, no need to apologize, and if my presence is a stressor please do tell" she laughed "No, it's not that. It's just we haven't talked to each other alone yet, so it's kind of awkward and now I'm rambling, god I'm sorry, I should go." "No, love, if you want we can sit and talk, because as you said, we haven't talked alone yet" he smirked, she laughed a small laugh "You know what? You're right- Matt can we get a booth?" "Yea sure" "By the way Klaus" she started as they were led to the booth "I'm too smart to be seduced by you" "Well, love, that's why I like you." He replied, making her smile. "Can I get you two something to drink?" Matt asked "Yes, actually that'd be nice" Caroline said smiling at him then looking at Klaus, something about him made her feel, well it made her feel human again. Klaus would never admit it out loud, but she made him feel the same way.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katherine and Stefan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Katherine and Stefan went out to Colorado for fall break, since it was a beautiful place to be. Right now they were cuddling on the bed, watching an old Noir film "Stefan?" "Yea?" "I'm happy Rachel found you, I just feel like a horrible mother because I've been so MIA lately, I think she feels the same way." "Kat, don't say that. Rachel loves you, so much" "I know, I just wish I would've been there more often these last few weeks" "It'll be okay." He looked down at her and he kissed her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jenna and Alaric~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Alaric and Jenna just received the news that they were extending fall break all the way through Thanksgiving, and all through November, due to flooding. Which they didn't know how that happened "At least this means everyone will be back, and didn't you say that Rachel girl wanted to start something with the other girl Caroline called Friendsgiving? That'd be nice!" Jenna said, cooking in the kitchen with Alaric, who was slicing vegetables "Yea, I mean it would, but they are students and Katherine is there." "Wait? You talk about Katherine a lot- what is her last name?" "Pierce. Why?" "Oh God…" "What? What is it?" "Ric, Katherine Pierce, she is Katerina Petrova." "No! She can't be?" it came out more of a question, due to the fact that he was shocked. His good friend, Katherine Pierce, is the one who donated her blood to save his beloved wife. "I can't believe it." "Well, at least you know she isn't going to kill you, or she would have." "But she has a daughter." Then Jeremy came downstairs, so they closed the conversation "Hey, where are you going?" Jenna asked him "To Bonnie Bennett's house. She's tutoring me" he started for the front door "Don't stay out late" the door closed "Oh Children" Alaric said, and he kissed her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie and Jeremy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Jeremy pulled up at the Bennett house and got out, knocking on the door he waited for a minute when a woman who appeared to be Bonnie's grams opened the door "You're Jeremy, aren't you?" "Uh, yea- is Bonnie here?" "No, she went out for a minute to go get something, you can wait in here" she opened the door wider to allow him inside, not saying the words inside to invite him in, he walked in, proving he isn't a vampire. Only he didn't know there was anything to prove. "Thanks" "You're welcome, have a seat I'll bring you some tea, if that's okay?" "Um, no thanks I'm not a tea person, and you don't have to do anything to make me feel welcome, I'm okay." "If you say so" she said and walked away. He waited for about fifteen minutes on his phone, looking through old pictures of him and his family before his mom got sick. He was glad she was okay now but he could still hear the doctors' telling him she wasn't going to make it. The door opened and in came Bonnie, dragging Jeremy out of his thoughts. "Oh Hey Jeremy! Sorry I had to go get groceries" she had bags in her arms "Do you have more?" "Yea why?" "I'll help." She laughed a small laugh and he went out to her car to get some grocery bags, when he saw an old book, he knew better than to touch it but it looked as if it would be a grimoire, one that he had read about in old research books, but he ignored it and finished bringing groceries in. "Thank you Jeremy, that helped a lot." "It's no problem, are we going to study or what?" he smiled at her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel and Kol~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel and Kol had walked all the way to the Upper East Side, and they approached a building that had to be 30-35 stories high "Is this?" "Yes, darling, penthouse studio, it has a separate bedroom apart from the kitchen and living, but it is still considered a studio." "Kol you're amazing" she kissed him and they walked up to the doors "Hello, Mr. Mikaelson." A doorman said "Hello, Harold" "Your room is ready, we had it cleaned" "Thank you Harold" he took Rachel up to the room which was on the 37th floor, also the last floor on the building. "Oh Kol! This is amazing!" she said as soon as she went out and saw the view. "Only the best for you darling." He whispered in her ear. "But, we're going down to the gardens at midnight, so go dress nice." "Wait, what?" "Just do it darling, you'll see." And with that she went to put on a black long sleeve dress with sheer black tights and black heeled ankle boots, and at 11:36, she came out to see Kol had gone, she heard a knock on the door. She went to open in and knew instantly the man was a vampire, she could just tell, "Who are you?" "Relax, I'm a friend of Kol's, my name is Marcel, I'm here to escort you to the gardens. Now, please, follow your heart with this because I came all the way here from New Orleans." "Follow my heart with what?" she said, taking his arm in an escort style, with the door closing behind her. "You'll see." And with that they started on to the gardens.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Santana and Elijah~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Santana and Elijah had had multiple make-out sessions that night, and had both decided to watch some old Noir films, so there they were laying on the sofa in the living room (one of the many) in the mansion, watching probably the coolest Noir film Santana had ever seen. When the end credits came on she looked up at Elijah who had his arm wrapped around her "It's rude to stare." "No it's not, not when you care deeply for the person." He looked at her "Why the words care deeply?" "Because I do." "Santana, I'm not trying to rush things, but I believe" "You believe what?" He lowered his face to hers "I believe I'm falling in love with you." They kissed, and this one was different, it was passionate and intimate, deeper in emotion than any kiss that they had yet had. It was filled with feelings of love, and intimacy, and she pulled away "I'm falling in love with you too." They smiled and shared another passionate kiss.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Caroline and Klaus~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Caroline and Klaus had been laughing at the Grill all night, and it was close to midnight so they decided to leave before they got kicked out. "So, what do you want to do now?" He asked her "Well, it's kind of cheesy." "I'm open minded love" "I have always wanted to go to the falls and lay out to watch the stars" "Well then, let's do it!" "Seriously?" "Yes, love, I wouldn't mind." "Oh my God! Thank you Klaus! Let's go, we can walk!" "Let's." and they started walking, it was a long walk so they had a ways to go, they laughed and started talking about little things, what their favorite songs were and what kind of television shows and movies, and then just about common interests. "I'm glad we ran into each other" "Me too, love. You're quite the interesting person." "You are too, I've never met anyone like you." She smiled at him, as they walked up to the falls; he grabbed her and kissed her.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Katherine and Stefan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Katherine and Stefan hadn't been doing much other than sitting around and watching old movies together, which Katherine loved and Stefan did too, but right now it was only almost 11, and they knew they shouldn't disturb anyone in Mystic Falls, or Rachel, because it was almost midnight there and they didn't even know where Kol was taking Rachel, which concerned Katherine. Katherine and Stefan were now having a heated make-out session, and she ended up on top of him, and before they knew it, things got way deeper than they needed to be, but they loved it, and each other.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Jenna and Alaric~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Jenna and Alaric let the Katherine topic go, and decided they would discuss it later. "What time is Jeremy going to be home?" Alaric asked Jenna, going to sit next to her on the couch "I think around 2 or 3, possibly 4, you know however long, all I know is he said he'd be back by 4:30, so I'm trusting him" "Four thirty? Jen are you serious?" "Yes, I am. I know of Bonnie and she wouldn't let anything happen to him, or between them." "You really pay attention to this town's stuff don't you?" he asked "Yes, yes I do." And with that they kissed and started watching a movie together.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bonnie and Jeremy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Bonnie and Jeremy had actually been studying since about ten, and it was almost midnight, and they had gotten distracted "Okay, so you're seriously going to sit here and tell me, that vampires are better than witches?" Bonnie asked, trying to be nonchalant because Jeremy brought up horror films, and she didn't want to be the one to let anything slip. "Well, they are capable of more." "Okay, well a witch would be able to give a vampire repeated aneurisms without causing harm to his or her self, and get away." She regretted what she said immediately after she did "Why would you say that? What movie is that from?" "It's not from one, it's just an interpretation from what I have gathered from other movies." He wasn't buying it but he put on a face as if he was. "Of course." "What do you mean by that?" "I mean you're capable of anything." He leaned in to kiss her, not sure if she'd close the distance it took her a second, but she did.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel and Kol~(M)~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel had been escorted down, and right at midnight Kol came out in a tux, and walked up to her "Kol, I don't understand." "You don't have to darling walk with me" he took her arm and walked her to the center of the gardens, when he turned to face her "Rachel, bloody hell this is cheesy, okay, Rachel, it has been a few months, but it has been the best months of my life and I know you're still in school and that it's important to you, but this is something I didn't want to wait for, I want to be with you forever, and I don't care how long we have to wait, as long as we know it will happen, I have been alive for a thousand years, and the only woman I have ever truly loved is you." Rachel was in shock, as Kol got down on one knee he pulled out a ring, "Rachel Nicole Salvatore-Pierce, will you, marry me?" Rachel remembered what Marcel had said, and that'd what she did, she listened to her heart "Yes" "Yes?" "Yes!" she jumped into his arms and he put her down, sliding the ring onto her finger, and they kissed, and ended up taking it back up to the room. Once they were there Rachel didn't care anymore she kissed him and he shoved her up against a wall, their bodies against each other she wrapped her legs around his waist and he kissed along her jawline to her neck he carried her into the bedroom and they made their way to the bed, he ripped Rachel's dress off and she pulled off her tights, she removed his shirt and toyed around with his zipper driving him crazy, she pulled down his pants and he un-hooked her bra as he lay her on the bed he positioned himself

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **OOH, so please don't stop reading because of that scene… I BEG OF YOU! There will be a few other M Rated scenes, but I plan on making this fanfiction a lot longer than you probably think it will be, and I know I'm rushing into things really fast and I'm sorry, please don't hate me lmfao. But, on the bright side I made this chapter pretty long, so please REVIEW and maybe I'll give you a shoutout or dedicate a chapter to you… hmmm sounds interesting. I love you all! I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **HAPPY ONE MONTH ANNIVERSARY!**

 **XoXo**

 **Bonnie Winchester**


	14. Chapter 11

**So, I have to say after my last chapter I have been heavily debating what I want to do with this one, or the rest of the story to be honest. So, there has been a time jump from NYC and all of the other storylines, and I might write that style again because I really liked it, but I might save it for special edition chapters instead. So chapter 15, or 20 and so and so. Now it's almost time for Thanksgiving, so maybe for the Holiday chapters as well, but I don't know, I'll just do it as it goes, so I have a question: who reads on the computer and who reads on their phones? Hmm, so anyway, this chapter is dedicated to two people, one my dear friend and the other a reviewer, because I'm doing something my friend requested and putting it with what the reviewer requested, so here goes.**

 ** _In Honor Of_**

 ** _Laura- my wonderful friend, who helped me decide this chapter_**

 ** _And_**

 ** _MegX- a reviewer who brought a great idea to my mind._**

 ** _Will you lay here, will you just lay here?_**

 ** _And just forget the world_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

It had been a few weeks, more like seven weeks, because Fall Break started October 8th and it was November the 22nd , and they went back December 1st, because of all the flooding that happened at the school, and nobody really knew how it even happened. It was a three days until Thanksgiving, and Caroline was driving everybody crazy with Friendsgiving, which she really wanted to do. Rachel still hadn't told anyone about Kol proposing, and she was putting it off. After all, she was just a junior. She didn't want to upset her parents, it wouldn't end well. She had also been sick lately, which there was some viruses were going around town, so she shrugged it off, after all it was passive. Her mom had something planned for today, so Rachel couldn't wait to see what it was, Katherine had been really MIA lately. Rachel got dressed, in casual clothes as her mother requested and went downstairs to see her mom with baking utensils laid out and baking ingredients, enough for about four to five different desserts. Rachel smiled from ear to ear "Mom? What is this?" "Well, I figured we could do some baking, for old times' sake." Rachel laughed "This is perfect!" Rachel was so excited that she would finally get to spend some time with her mother, even though she knew she couldn't keep her secret from her mom forever, she still wanted to postpone it, but also wanted to tell her so badly. _Maybe I can talk to Santana, or Caroline, or even Bonnie._ She thought to herself "So, what are we making first" Rachel asked "Well, that depends, either pumpkin pie, or caramel apples." "Lets do the pie." "Perfect" and with that Katherine cut open the pumpkin, and as soon as Rachel smelt it she felt sick. "Hey mom I'll be right back." And she ran upstairs and threw up, coming back down her mother gave her a look "Rach, you've been throwing up for two weeks now…" "Yea so, it's probably a virus" "Rach, I'm not trying to be the bad guy, but is there a chance?" "A chance of what?" Rachel was confused and went up to stand in front of the island and crossed her arms. "That you're pregnant. Don't be scared Rachel I know you and Kol did it." Rachel looked down, she didn't understand because Kol is the only person she'd ever slept with and he's a vampire, but then again she had the symptoms. "I don't know." "Well, text Caroline and have her get some tests, because we need to know." "Mom, what do I do if I am?" Rachel said taking her phone out and texting Caroline with an SOS and asking her to get the tests. "Then you'll be okay, because you have me, you'll always have me." Rachel was in tears especially from what her mother just told her "I love you mommy" she was sobbing now and Katherine hugged her, Katherine would always be there for her baby girl, forever and always, always and forever.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~Kol~~~~~~~~~~_**

Kol was sitting at his house on his bed tossing a baseball up in the air and catching it, he was sick of listening to Santana and Elijah so he burned some sage, which was nice because since he use to be a witch he could still burn it, even though the witch part of him was gone. He took out his phone, and checked to see if Rachel ever responded, which she wasn't. He was concerned about if he did something to make her upset with him, but then again Katherine was spending time with her, but Rachel still would've checked her phone. He sighed and got over it, knowing she would talk to him soon. He got up and walked over to his bookshelf, trying to find a book he'd want to read but when he looked at a desk to see a brand new iPod with a note attached to it, one from Santana and one from Rachel.

 **Kol, Rachel wanted me to give you this, her note is in the envelope. –San**

So he took the envelope and grew somewhat concerned, not knowing what to do, he had never really received gifts from anyone but family, but Rachel was going to be his family soon, he was going to be with her forever.

 **Kol, I know you love music, all most has must as I do, but I made you a playlist, actually multiple playlists, so when you hear them think of me. I'm so excited to be your wife, and I love you so much, I hope we can tell people soon, and who knows, maybe one day we'll be happier than ever. I am yours, forever and always, always and forever. – Rachel**

Kol mumbled the last words, that everyone in his family went by, always and forever, and Rachel was soon to be a part of that "Always and forever." He whispered

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel was sitting on the couch with her mom holding on to her and stroking her hair, telling her everything would be okay "Baby girl, I love you, and you know this, but know that you're never going to not be a part of this family." "Mom?" "Yes?" Rachel took a deep breath in, knowing what she was about to tell her mother, might upset her greatly "Kol, he" "He what?" Katherine grew concerned "He proposed." Katherine shot up out of the couch and looked in shock at her daughter "What did you say?" "I said yes." "Aww baby, I'm not going to lie, I do feel a little uneasy but I'm happy that you're happy." Rachel started crying, but these were more happy tears, knowing that whatever happened, her mom would be there for her. All of a sudden Caroline came bursting through the doors "Oh my God! I heard everything about the proposal but why the hell do you need pregnancy tests? OH MY GOD! You're pregnant?" Caroline was shocked, but she was excited, because if Rachel was, that means she'd get to be Aunt Caroline, but Rachel didn't want to be pregnant, if she was she'd accept it, but be disappointed in herself, but she'd only keep the baby if Kol wanted to, but then there was the point that the baby would be a hybrid "I don't know, which is why I'm taking these. Let me have them, I need to get this over with so I can just know." "Rach, are you sure you don't want to wait a minute?" Katherine asked her "No, I need to get this over with." Rachel took the drugstore bag and went into the downstairs bathroom, that was right outside the living room, she took the tests and had to wait five minutes, and she was freaking out. _What if I am? What then? I'm only a junior I can't have a baby! And what will Kol think Rachel? Who says he won't even believe you. This is bad you can't do this, but maybe you can- NO YOU CAN'T, God Rach stop over thinking things_ Her timer went off on her phone bringing her back to the world, she didn't want to view it, and knowing her mom and Caroline were waiting outside it also meant that they heard the timer, she took a deep breath _You can do it Rachel, just look at the tests_ And so she did, and what she saw changed everything, she slid down the wall onto the floor and started sobbing as silently as she could but her mom and Caroline heard and broke the lock to come in, Katherine knew immediately what the tests had to have said to cause this effect and she got on the floor and hugged her "I'll go wait in the living room" Caroline said, wanting to give them some time together, so she left to go to the living room. "Mom, I don't know what to do." "I do, and I don't know how many times I have to tell you, but I will keep on telling you and keep on telling you- I am always going to be here for you." "What will people think? I can't go back to school with this and then that means no glee, and then my chances of Broadway are ruined. I don't know what to do mom." She sobbed and put her face on her knees, arms crossed so her mother couldn't see. "Well, we'll figure this out, and I know Kol cares so don't worry about that." "It's kind of hard to not worry." "Well, you'll get through it. Just give it time, things always get better in time." "Thank you mommy." Rachel hugged her mother, and didn't let go.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel texted Kol to see if she could come over to his place, and he told her sure, since Santana and Elijah left, Rebekah was in New Orleans and Klaus had gotten a text from Caroline to go out and meet. After Rachel found out, Caroline had been acting weird, and it wasn't because she was weirded out, Rachel could tell there was something else going on. Rachel walked up to the Mikaelson Mansion and walked up to the door, but didn't even have to knock because Kol opened it immediately. He looked at Rachel and noticed she looked concerned and scared "What's wrong?" "We need to talk" Kol got concerned too, not wanting to be broken up with, and he had always been concerned about that. He didn't want to lose her, and she looked torn and he couldn't stand to see her like that, it made his heart tear, just to see her upset made him upset or when she got angry with someone he got angry with that person too. "Yea, sure come in we can go to the living room, my room is messy." Rachel walked inside. Since when did Kol care about messiness? She went and sat down next to him on the couch "Rach." "Yea?" "Are you breaking up with me?" he was truly terrified of it, and never wanted to lose her. "No, Kol, it's just I don't know what you're going to do with what I'm about to tell you." "Rachel..." he was even more scared "What could I possibly do?" "Leave me, not believe me, and I don't know how to tell you what I am about to tell you, because just the thought of you leaving scares the shit out of me, and I can't do this alone, and my mom already told me she'd be there an-" he touched her shoulder making her look him in the eyes and it relaxed her, he took his hand off "Rachel? What is it?" he was concerned and didn't know what she was about to say. Did she cheat on him? That's the only thing he could think of. Rachel teared up a little "Kol, I'm pregnant." His face fell as he took in what she had just told him.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Piece~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **Ooh, so Rachel is pregnant, and Kol's face fell, I wonder what could possibly happen next? So I'm going to write some of Chapter 12 before I post this so I can upload it soon after, because if you're like me you hate reading Cliffhangers because they are a bish. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and yea yea I'm rushing get over it lmfao. I'm happy with how this story is going so far, so what if Kol knows something about how this happened? Hmmm that's something to consider. I'll take my own advice into consideration then! Lmao… Okay so PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH! And I love you guys too! By the way, next chapter has some different perspectives : )**

 **XoXo  
Bonnie Winchester**

 **1104 Words Written in Chapter 12 so far yayyy**


	15. Author's Note 4: IMPORTANT

**Hey loves!**

 **Bon here!**

 **I wanted to let you all know, that I'm going to be updating this story- VERY soon, as soon as I can.**

 **I'm going to be honest, I had lost inspiration for this story: but I've been thinking it over, and writing is something I love, and this story HAS to be amazing- so here I go, off to write! Be looking out for the next chapter! Also, go check out one of my new stories: The Empire**

 **I'm sure you'd all love it… Anyway, I'm off to write!**

 **I love you all! XOXO**  
 **BONNIEEEEEEEEEEE**


	16. Chapter 12

**So, I had to restart this chapter because the other one got lost, gee thanks laptop for shutting down for an update- so now I've learned my lesson and have decided to turn OFF automatic updates, as well as on my desktop computer which is where I am now, yay! *sarcasm* But, I'm also kind of glad to restart it because the last version of this chapter sucked, so here I am, re-doing this… after I had wrote over 1,000 words…. Fml. Anyways, here goes – Chapter 12 Also, I know it's been forever, and well, since I apparently CANT CROSS THREE WORLDS I DON'T GIVE A SHIZ AND AM DOING IT- the originals is coming innnnnn *smirks* it had been my plan since the beginning! Sorry if the formatting gets confusing, I don't try but sometimes different perspectives help get the story line clear, and add more words! And sorry if you hate dialogue, but it's my specialty soooo yea. Anyway I'm super excited! Eek here is chapter 12!**

 **XoXo**

 **Bonnie**

 **Rachel Pierce**

 **Chapter 12**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Pierce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 _"Rachel? What is it?" he was concerned and didn't know what she was about to say. Did she cheat on him? That's the only thing he could think of. Rachel teared up a little "Kol, I'm pregnant." His face fell as he took in what she had just told him._

Kol was in shock, he didn't even know if to believe her or not- they had come so far, and he's an original! Not even a hybrid like Klaus- so how could this happen? He knew she was pregnant, he could hear the heartbeat- but he also knew the baby couldn't be his. He sat there in silence watching Rachel shed some tears, his face grew cold, not wanting to even know who's baby this was. He always thought he'd be there for her and she'd do the same for him, but after this he couldn't stand to even see her- knowing how this happened. Then there was the part of keeping her away from him, to keep her safe in case the baby was his, so he had no other choice. Part of Kol wanted to stay, but he didn't want this, he was a bloody original! His feelings were contradicting, he had to make a decision then and there. So he decided to keep her safe. "Kol? Please say something?" Rachel was in distress, having seen Kol's brown eyes go cold, and his facial expression grow to anger. "I'm sorry, Rachel. But I can't believe you on this." Rachel looked down, hoping and praying that this wasn't actually happening. "Kol pl-" "I want you to leave, and I don't want to see you, ever again." Rachel didn't understand, the baby was his, and she wished somehow he'd understand that. "Please, Ko-" "GO!" he shouted. She got up, ripping the string around her neck that held the ring off and throwing it onto the ground. "If that's what you want." And she left. She didn't know what made her leave, even with Kol telling her to she wanted to stay so badly- but she didn't. He made himself clear, his voice speaking through his teeth. She ran out got in her car, and left. She drove home and packed her bags, having texted a friend, explaining everything and her friend agreed to help her, so she grabbed eight-hundred thousand dollars out of her safe (her money of course) and left a note.

 **Mom, Santana whoever is reading this-**

 **I had to leave- I just couldn't stay. Kol didn't believe me, and I can't be here in the same town as him, knowing I'd be alone. I'm going somewhere safe, so don't worry. Don't come after me- just please don't, I don't want to be found. If I need something I'll email you, but like I said, I can't stay here. I'll be okay, I need time. I don't know how much time, but I know I need it, so please- I beg you, don't. I have someone who agreed to help me. You don't know her, but she understands, and I just want you to know I love you- I'll email you, and let you know I'm okay, but I honestly have no clue how much time I'll need. Just know, like I said, I love you. Forever Your Daughter and Friend,**

 **Rachel Nicole Salvatore- Pierce**

Rachel didn't know why she put her full name; she figured it was a way of letting her parents know she's still their daughter. There were a few tear splotches on the note, but Rachel put it on the bar and loaded up her car, faster than she ever had before. She made sure her tracker was out, and she took off, heading to her friend's home in New Orleans. Rachel couldn't believe what was happening. Why would Kol do this? It had to be logical, I mean, he loved her right? She headed down south getting on the highway; hopefully Bonnie wouldn't do a locator spell… that's the only thing Rachel had to worry about now. As she was driving so many things, memories, were coming back to her. Kol in the restaurant like he promised on her 16th birthday, him enrolling in school for her, standing up for her when nobody else would. She had high hopes one day they'd be an entire family, but so far it wasn't looking as if that was going to happen. Rachel obviously lost track of time because she was pulling into Louisiana, well, at least she could keep focused on the sound of her GPS. She turned on the radio and the song "Make You Feel My Love" was on, so she sang along with her tears streaming along.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Pierce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Katherine sat down on the couch in her living room with everyone surrounding her. Well, everyone except Kol. Santana sat across from her with Elijah and Stefan next to Katherine. "I don't understand this is just unbelievable" Katherine spoke up. Stefan held her in his arms, wanting to comfort her. Nobody knew why Kol would've done what he did, but Elijah had some ideas for sure, starting with the one and only Dahlia, but he hadn't quite reached that point. Santana was more angry than anything else. What the actual hell had happened. "I will go all Lima Heights on his sorry ass" she said starting to get up but was quickly pulled back down by Elijah "That's not the answer yet. I know my brother, and he can be quite unbelievable an bipolar, trust me. But he did love Rachel, so I don't know what made him do this, unless he had a good reason." "But he said he didn't believe her!" Santana exclaimed. Damon just stood there in silence trying to figure out what to say. He hadn't really been involved in anything, Caroline stood next to him with Bonnie sitting on a chair. They were trying to figure out what would have happened to make their best friend do something like this, they knew Rachel loved him, and figured that she was really upset, but they never expected her to run off. "She doesn't want to be found…" Katherine started, earning confused looks from a lot of people. "She doesn't want to be found, so I say we give her some time, I know when I was running I fell in and out of love, well, a lot of times and it hurt each time, sometimes I had to escape from everyone. I know I sound like the absolute worst mother right now, but it's worth it, maybe then she won't be so reluctant to coming home." Everyone agreed but THEY were the ones who were staring to seem reluctant, all Katherine and Stefan, along with everyone else could do now was wait.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Pierce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Rachel pulled up to the old Mikaelson Manor and got out knocking on the door, being greeted by a man who must've been the Marcel that Davina told her about. "Hi, I-" "You're Rachel?" Rachel nodded "Come in, Davina's out with Vincent she should be back soon, for now if there's anything I can get you let me know." Rachel nodded in agreement and walked in taking in the beautiful architecture of the building, Davina apparently had arranged for Marcel to not have any parties, which Rachel was grateful for. "Your room is upstairs, it was Kol's room, so I'm sorry if that causes a conflict but I have some other people who stay here." Rachel wasn't necessarily pleased by that but she was just happy to have a place to stay "That's fine!" "And I thought you should know, this isn't my place, it's actually the Mikaelson's, I just stay here….. often" Marcel laughed and Rachel smiled "All good, they're pretty busy in Mystic Falls, especially Klaus and Caroline" Rachel laughed. She felt some happiness which is good, considering. Davina had explained everything to Marcel about Rachel and even the pregnancy, so Rachel was happy she didn't have to explain that… "Anyway, I'll let you get settled in" Rachel nodded and thanked him then went upstairs to the bedroom that was apparently Kol's. It looked just like a place he'd stay, it also had a balcony looking over the quarter. "I can handle this" Rachel told herself before getting dressed for bed then going to sleep.

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rachel Pierce~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 **Okay: so Marcel's place is where Rachel went to see Davina… hmm wonder why it was her and not someone else… whale, we'll see : )**


End file.
